8 metros bajo tierra
by horus100
Summary: No estan muertos todavía, simplemente no han nacido aún. El pozo comehuesos lleva a Kagome más atrás en el tiempo. Inutaisho está en camino de convertirse en el demonio más poderoso de la historia cuando se encuentra con una Miko del futuro. . .
1. Chapter 1

Nota del autor : Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco el merito es de **jazogirl** . Yo solo lo he traducido

8 Metros bajo tierra

CAPITULO 1

Tiró su mochila amarilla hacia arriba sobre el borde del pozo, mientras liberaba un profundo suspiro. "No puedo creer que haya fallado otro estúpido examen." Ella resopló para agarrar una de las recién nacidas raíces que crecen dentro de la boca del pozo.

"Estúpido Inuyasha y sus estúpidas patatas, con su estúpido tempera-" Olvidando todo acerca de su estresante día , Kagome presta atención y es repentinamente atraída por algo que brillaba dentro de las paredes de madera. Ella entrecerró los ojos, arrugó la nariz, y con todo su esfuerzo arrancó el objeto misterioso de la pared cayendo sobre su trasero.

"Esto casi parece-" Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el lugar donde estaba el objeto comenzó a salir agua. Los ojos Kagome se abrieron de la sorpresa y empezó a entrar en pánico.

Trató de poner el objeto en su lugar, pero el agua lo arrancó a la fuerza. El suelo se convirtió en barro por lo que le dificulta mover sus pies y cada vez que iba a llegar a una enredadera se resbalaba de sus manos. "¡Ayuda! Inuyasha, ayud-" pronto ella estaba bajo 65 libras de agua que eran 8 metros de profundidad. La suciedad y los minerales quemaron sus ojos obligándola a cerrarlos, mientras tanto su mundo estaba cambiando en la superficie.

El agua la empujó y tiró de ella haciéndola perder lo poco que le quedaba de aire.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Burbujas?

El Gran Demonio Perro, Inutashio, miro hacia el pozo . Oye las pequeñas explosiones que vienen desde dentro. Tenia curiosidad y lentamente se acerco hacia el pozo. Su rostro inexpresivo observó la actividad extraña. Dentro del agua cristalina había una forma negra.

Remangándose las mangas de su kimono hacia atrás . El demonio saco su garra y la metió dentro del agua y agarro esa forma sedosa. Era más pesado de lo que él pensó, así que lo saco de un tirón fuera del agua . Sorprendido , una humana salió disparada del pozo y el la atrapo antes de que se golpeara en el borde. Miró a la mujer y le seco la cara.

Su piel bronceada era suave aún fría por el agua del pozo. Se podría decir que ella era una viajera por los diferentes tonos de su piel. Tenía el pelo negro que parecía caer unas pulgadas por encima de su cintura. Sus ropas eran extrañas, por alguna razón mostraban mucha piel que le dijo que ella no pertenecía a nadie. **' Cómo entró esta mera hembra en el pozo y de donde ha salido? '**Pregunto su bestia.

"Tal vez se cayó?". Tashio la acostó en el lecho de flores y la miró una vez más. No había olor de sangre de ella y parecía estar de una sola pieza. Bajó su cara hacia ella y olió su aroma. Ella olía a fruta fresca en la primavera, pero no había ningún rastro del pueblo donde venía. Escuchó los latidos de su corazón, pero era débil.

Tashio pellizcó la nariz y tiró de su barbilla hacia abajo para que pudiera tener acceso a la boca y la cubrió con la suya. Después de un par de golpes, la mujer tosió devolviéndola a la vida.

Kagome no podía ver claramente. Ella sólo vio la silueta de un hombre con el pelo plateado y le echó los brazos al cuello, "Inuyasha!" Ella le agarró más fuerte y sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban.

Dos grandes manos se apoderaron de ella y la sacaron fuera de su cuerpo. "No conozco ese nombre." Explicó. La visión Kagome aún estaba borrosa, por lo que tomó otra suposición.

"Sesshomaru ..." Ella tragó saliva tratando de no parecer asustada.

"Una vez más se confunde conmigo con otra persona." Kagome siguió a esa persona mientras se levantaba. Tan pronto como el bloqueó la luz del sol su visión llegó con claridad. Este hombre no era definitivamente Inuyasha ni su medio hermano.

El Inu delante de ella tenía unos llamativos ojos dorados, una irregular franja azul pálida en ambos pómulos , piel blanca y largo cabello plateado recogido en una coleta alta.

"I-Inu ... Inu-" Fue interrumpida por un dedo en los labios. "Shh, que me están siguiendo." Kagome miró a su alrededor y vio a alguien en los árboles con un arco y una flecha. Taisho también lo vio, pero no se movió de su lugar. Sorprendentemente, Kagome saltó delante de Taisho cuando la flecha voló en su dirección. Antes de que pudiera llegar a ellos Kagome usó sus poderes de miko para purificar la flecha y convertirla en cenizas. Tashio estaba más que sorprendido por esta acción. "¿Quién es esta mujer?

Usando sus poderes de miko. Una vez más Kagome invocaba su propio arco y flechas con su energía pura de sacerdotisa, ella apuntó al demonio asesino y liberó su poder. Disparo directamente a través del demonio, que lo purifica en su interior y lo quema desde dentro. Su arco desapareció en cuanto las cenizas volaron lejos. **'Es poderosa. . . "** Gruñó su bestia.

"Vaya ..." susurró en voz alta.

Kagome se dio la vuelta para mirar al youkai, pero se desmayó tan pronto como puso los ojos en él. Unos fuertes brazos la envolvieron alrededor de ella cuando cayó en un profundo sueño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Inuyasha!" Ella gritó sentándose directamente en su futón. Ella miró las hojas rojas de seda y relajada se hecho hacia atrás. "Fue sólo un sueño." Ella asesinó. . . Al instante Kagome abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor. Ella miró sus ropas y se las apretó con fuerza. Llevaba un kimono de seda que estaba cubierto de flores blancas atadas. En el hueso del cuello de su kimono era una cresta blanca dentro del contorno de un círculo.

"Que demo ..." Sus dedos recorrían la tela.

Entonces las puertas de su habitación se abrieron y una pequeña mujer se inclino. Tenía el pelo azul oscuro que apenas cubría sus orejas puntiagudas. Otro demonio perro. . .

"Esta despierta mi señora. Mi nombre es Kagoshima. Seré su sirvienta de ahora en adelante.", Anunció.

"Uh ... Kagome. ¿Dónde estoy?" Pregunto levantándose del futón. 

"En el Reino del Oeste". Sonrió la niña. "¿Te gusta tu kimono? ¡El señor y yo pensamos que iría bien con sus ojos." Kagome se miró a sí misma.

"Bueno, sí, es precioso ... Pero -"

"Kagoshima, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Gritó una voz familiar.

"Estoy saludando a mi nueva ama, señor Jaken." Respondió mirando al sapo

Jaken asomó la cabeza en la habitación de Kagome. "Ah, ¿tiene un nombre?"

"Kagome."

"¿Le dijiste que ella tiene que reunirse con nuestro señor en sus estudios?"

"Todavía no. Señorita Kagome, podría seguirme?" Preguntó Kagoshima. Kagome asintió con la cabeza todavía en estado de shock. Caminaron por los pasillos mientras Kagome mantuvo sus ojos en Jaken.

"Jaken dónde están Rin y Sesshomaru?" Kagome preguntó mirando todas las puertas que habían pasado.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó. Se preguntó si él tenía que saber la respuesta a eso.

"¿El señor pidió que me preguntaras eso?"

"No."

"Entonces no preguntes moza! Yo sólo respondo ante mi Señor!" Enojado.

"Bueno no tienes que ser tan maleducado!" ella grito desde atrás.

"¿Quién es este Sesshomaru que habla mi señora?" Kagoshima se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Kagome miró a ambos en estado de shock. Ambos tenían una mirada confusa en su rostro. . .

Tal como ella temía. . .

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha aún no han nacido. . .

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y COMENTEN SI ESTA BIEN COMO HE TRADUCIDO


	2. Chapter 2

Nota del autor : Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco el merito es de **jazogirl** . Yo solo lo he traducido

8 Metros bajo tierra

CAPITULO 2

Kagoshima empujó a Kagome a través de las siguientes puertas correderas mientras que ella y Jaken se quedaban atrás. Miró la habitación y no podía dejar de notar que todos los estantes estaban llenos de libros y pergaminos. Alargó la mano para recorrer con los dedos por el lomo de cada libro y pergamino que estaban en los estantes. Estaban bien cuidados y sin polvo.

"Te ...gusta?" Alguien le susurró por encima del hombro. Todos los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron mientras sus poderes enviaban una advertencia. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Inutaisho con sus manos levantadas en señal de rendición.

"Está bien, no te hare daño." Explicó. Ella lo miró con ojos penetrantes. A cambio el desabrochó sus espadas, todavía manteniendo el contacto con los ojos, y poco a poco las dejo en el suelo. Kagome retrocedió aún no estaba segura de qué esperar del gran demonio perro que estaba delante de él.

"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?" Preguntó en voz baja. Apretó los dientes tan pronto como él se acercó.

"Te estabas ahogando y te salve la vida-"

"Y luego le salve la vida de ese asesino-"

"No me salvaste de nada." Dijo Taisho claramente. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a buscar un pergamino.

"¿En serio?", Murmuró para sí misma ", Perros, son todos iguales." Si las orejas de Taisho eran las de Inuyasha lo oyeron al instante.

"¿Qué?" Taisho centró su atención en ella.

"Nada."

"Oh, usted ha dicho algo." Esta vez estaba a centímetros de su cara. Volvió la cara hacia un lado y evitó sus ojos penetrantes. "¿Qué pasa con nosotros los perros? "

"Sois todos iguales. Eso es todo." Resopló. Kagome lo miró a los ojos y no podía dejar de ver una combinación de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru dentro de ellos. Ella respiró profundamente y no podía dejar de oler su aroma masculino. Olía a los pinos del bosque y a flores trituradas

"Yo soy único en mi especie." Gruñó. "Los humanos son todos iguales ... torpes y previsibles ..."

"Yo no soy torpe!" le espetó.

"Dice la persona que se estaba ahogando en un pozo." Se burlo Taisho. Esperó su reacción con una mirada de suficiencia en su rostro. Ella infló sus mejillas y entrecerró los ojos hacia él. No pudo evitar la risa burbujeando dentro de él. Se volvió a reír en el pergamino que había desenrollado.

Kagome soltó: "Bueno, puedo explicarlo!" Taisho se detuvo con sus risitas y se aclaró la garganta.

"Soy todo oídos mi señora." Él respondió. Ahora ella lo hizo. Hizo todo lo que una película dice que no hagamos.

"Yo-Yo me caí ... Porque yo-yo estaba buscando a mi amigo ..." Tartamudeó.

"Hn. ¿Y este amigo tiene que ser ese 'Inuyasha' que me llamaste?" Le preguntó con ojos curiosos. Kagome se detuvo antes de asentir y lo miró de nuevo.

"Sabes ... eso no es asunto tuyo!" Gritó. Reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y la miró.

"Su negocio es mi negocio." Dijo Taisho simplemente pasando junto a ella. Se sentó detrás de una mesa llena de pergaminos y libros, mientras que Kagome estaba en shock. Giro la cabeza y miró hacia al demonio perro en toda su gloria.

"¿Qué pasó con los derechos de libertad de las personas?"

"No sé de dónde eres, pero nunca he oído nada así sobre derechos de vida de la humanidad." Escupió. Los ojos de Kagome se abren ante sus palabras.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó. La forma en que ella lo miraba hizo que su corazón dejara de latir. Era la forma en que la iluminación de la habitación se reflejaba en sus ojos y cómo sus cabellos fuera de lugar decían a todos que ella acababa de despertar. Su aroma se llenó con la voluntad del guerrero gentil. Se puso de pie mientras observaba todos sus movimientos. Él se acercó a ella y le acarició el pelo hacia abajo con una mano hasta los extremos. "Ella no es como las demás" Pensando.

**" Le gusta discutir. . . Pero podríamos enseñarla una o dos cosas. . . '**Respondió su bestia. Él gruñó de acuerdo y volvió a la realidad.

Sus rostros estaban cerca y Kagome no podia evitar contener su respiración. Su olor era abrumador, ni siquiera sus poderes miko podían soportarlo. Él estaba tan cerca. . .

Taisho retrocedió y miró a la sombra del sol. "Es casi mediodía, debes de tener hambre.

Kagoshima! "Prácticamente gruñó su nombre y la sirvienta vino tropezandose

"Lleva ..." Taisho fue apagando.

"Kagome." Anunció. Hizo una pausa antes de repetir tras ella.

"Lleva a Kagome para el almuerzo." Ordenó empujando a Kagome hacia ella. "Tengo reuniones que atender. Dadle lo que ella quiere, pero no la mimes demasiado." Con eso Taisho salió de la habitación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de una larga caminata para ir a comer, Kagome consiguió un buen tour de una porción del castillo del oeste. Kagoshima estaba diciendo que hay tres jardines en el Reino y lo que parecía tan grande como la tierra que ocupa la casa de Kagome ,además del Santuario, es el bebé uno. EL señor InuTaisho está muy encariñado con sus jardines.

Kagome también estaba sorprendida por las maravillosas vistas de las montañas en la distancia. Se preguntó si eran las montañas de la manada de lobos.

Se acercaron a unas grandes puertas de madera y Kagome se congeló. "Pensaba que sólo había puertas correderas en este reino".

"Sólo en el ala oeste. Al gran señor le gustan porque le recuerdan a la paz. Todo lo que eso significa." Respondió Kagoshima encogiéndose de hombros y entraron en la sala de la cena.

"Había una mesa larga en retórica en el centro de la sala rodeado de almohadas de todo tipo de colores. Pero en la cabecera de la mesa había un trono sin piernas establecido para el gran demonio perro. Antes de que Kagome pudiera tomar cualquier asiento al azar, Kagoshima la interrumpió aclarándose la garganta.

"Estos asientos simplemente no pertenecen a nadie, ya que es la sala especial del señor, nos ha pedido crear un asiento para usted a mano derecha de nuestro señor." Explicó.

Kagome caminó hasta llegar a la cabecera de la mesa y miró su nuevo asiento. Era una blanca almohada de felpa con todo tipo de diseños en él, parecía un pastel de bodas caro con una luna azul pálido en el centro. _"¿Qué les pasa a estos con la luna?"_ Kagome suspiró y tomó su asiento. _'¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después del almuerzo Kagome dejó a Kagoshima para poder explorar el castillo por su cuenta. Sintió que era el momento para que ella tuviera un poco de tiempo "suyo", así que recorrió los pasillos. Abrió las puertas al azar y se asomó a las habitaciones. Descubrió donde estaba el baño y corrió a su habitación muchas veces. Su objetivo era esquivar tantos sirvientes como sea posible, sin duda a Jaken ,y a Taisho. Pero pronto su suerte empezó a agotarse.

Kagome se encontró en el departamento de guerra y comenzó a preocuparse. Se estaba haciendo más y más oscuro mientras caminaba más por el pasillo. Ella llegó de cabeza con una puerta y sin pensarlo la abrió.

Doce youkai, incluyendo a InuTashio, tres sirvientes y dos mortales que representaban la corte de los demonios generales miraron fijamente a Kagome

_Mierda__. __.__._


	3. Chapter 3

Nota del autor : Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco el merito es de **jazogirl** . Yo solo lo he traducido

Agradezco todos los reviews animándome a continuar y a olixus y a Claudia G que me dijeron que tenia que hacer para subir los capitulos

8 Metros bajo tierra

CAPITULO 3

"Kagome." La voz de Inutaisho estaba agitada y nerviosa. Él la miró con los labios finos y entrecerró los ojos mientras permanecía de pie en medio de la conferencia.

"Una chica humana, Touga?"Cuestionaba un demonio a su izquierda. Este demonio tenía el pelo largo y negro que estaba trenzado por encima de su hombro y tenia unos ojos de color azul. Tenía una una sonrisa que le recordaba a Kouga. La estaba mirando directamente a ella con su sonrisa lobuna. "Bueno, no seré grosero Touga." Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Kagome. Taisho entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a su colega. "Creo que esta reunión se ha terminado." Pequeñas conversaciones comenzaron a florecer alrededor del círculo.

"Taisho, ¿hay algo que tengas que decirnos?" -Preguntó otro demonio. Kagome miró al demonio y no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes brillantes. Su melena era larga y de marrón cobre. A diferencia de la mayoría de los demonios en la sala tenía el pelo que fluía libremente a su alrededor. Este general no llevaba armadura, se veía tan casual en comparación con los demás. Aparte de la cola de punta blanca y esponjosa alrededor de la cintura, casi parecía humano. "Kagome, ¿verdad?" Descansó su mandíbula en la palma de su mano levantada.

"Esta reunión ha terminado!" Repitió Inutaisho. Se levantó de la silla apretando sus manos con las garras que se rompió la piel de sus palmas.

"Bueno, usted no tiene que terminar la reunión por mi culpa. Les dejare solos." dijo volviéndose hacia las puertas. A continuación, un gran suspiro, cortando todas las conversaciones paralelas, llamó la atención de todos. Uno de los generales humanos se había levantado.

"La reunión estaba prácticamente terminada de todos modos." Anunció ella. Sí, el general era una mujer. Kagome estaba más sorprendida por esto que cuando se enteró de que Jaken era un macho. Había una mujer, humana, general, en la corte de DEMONIOS de Taisho.

Era alta y hermosa cuando ella se puso de pie. Ella tenía buen cuerpo con un aspecto deportivo. Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve con manchas de carbón extrañas sobre él. Sus ojos eran negros y estaban escondidos detrás de sus gruesas pestañas. " Tomaremos el primer descanso." Exclamó mirando a los otros generales y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Todos los otros generales comenzaron a levantarse y a recoger sus cosas. Kagome miró a Taisho pero parecía estar demasiado ocupado hablando con los dos demonios masculinos de antes. Una vez Taisho tiene una visión de su protagonista que interrumpió su conversación. Unos demonios pasaron sobre ella empujándola en muchas direcciones. Se regañó a sí misma por no purificar sus culos.

Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta y encararse a ellos, estaba atrapada por unos ojos dorados. "¿No te dije que me esperaras?" Gruñó Inutashio con los dientes apretados. Kagome lo miró y no pudo dejar de notar que era mucho más alto que ella. Apenas llegaba a la armadura del pecho. " Siempre fue así?" Aclaró sus pensamientos y se concentró de nuevo en Taisho.

"No les gusto." Su voz era baja. Levantó una ceja y miró por encima de su cabeza.

"Por supuesto, son demonios. ¿Qué esperabas?"

"No sé, un poco de respeto!" Taisho le sonrió.

"Yo te respeto, señorita Kagome." Ambos rompieron su atención hacia el demonio de ojos azules que todavía estaba en la sala. Estaba apoyado en la mesa con una sonrisa que se extendía por su cara. "Perdóname por no haberme presentado antes. Me llamo Kaiyoshi, de la tribu occidental de los lobos demonio, pero prefiero Kai. Soy uno de los aliados más cercanos de Touga."

"Touga?" Kagome repitió mirando Inutaisho.

"Bueno, supongo que tengo que presentarme." El de ojos esmeralda se levantó también. "Soy Shippo III del sudeste de la tribu de los zorros demonio. Es un placer conocerte."

¿' Shippo III? Entonces este debe ser el padre de Shippo y si éste es el padre de Shippo, entonces eso significa... ' Kagome miró a Kai. Estaba recordando cuanto necesita un niño demonio para crecer y convertirse en adulto. "Kai, ¿por casualidad tienes un hijo llamado Kouga?" Pregunto sin pensar.

"Sí, ¿cómo lo sabías?" Pregunto Kai. '¿Cómo puedo saber eso?' Kagome se pegó mentalmente y sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el cuello. Su mano voló también a su cuello aplastando algo que alguna vez fue tridimensional. Ella apartó la mano y se encontró con un viejo familiar.

"Myouga..." Luego se quebró. "Myouga me dijo!" Respondió ansiosamente.

"Yo nunca-" Kagome lo aplasto con sus manos juntas una vez más.

"¿Lo sabias Myouga?"Interrumpió Taisho. Kagome asintió con la cabeza cuando la pulga saltó de sus dedos y aterrizó en el suelo de piedra.

"Mi señor, yo-" Kagome lo pisó y miro a Kai.

"Así es como lo supe. Pero no me dijo qué edad tenía." Añadió Kagome. "¿Puedo preguntar?"

"Por supuesto, va en su verano 123". Anunció con orgullo. Kagome sonrió en respuesta.

"Y usted... Shippo?" Todavía se estaba acostumbrando al 'nuevo' Shippo. Antes de que pudiera responder se agachó y metió a Myouga en su Kimono. (No era la mejor idea, si sabes lo que te digo.)

"No, señorita Kagome, todavía tengo que encontrar una pareja." Anuncio Shippo con una sonrisa. Mientras Kagome se la devolvia ella sintió que Myouga no paraba de morderla en el centro de su pecho.

Kagome miró a Taisho con los ojos llenos de dolor y dijo," Creo que Kagoshima probablemente me este buscando, me voy a encontrarla," entonces otro pinchazo la hizo gemir. "O por lo menos ir a mi cuarto y esperar por ella."

Taisho asintió de acuerdo y ella se despidió.

_'Extraña chica'_ Analizo su bestia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagome cerró de golpe la puerta de su habitación y se separa rápidamente del viejo que huye de su piel. "Podrías parar! "

" ¿Quién eres tú ? " Myouga preguntó lentamente y con cuidado.

"Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y soy del futuro. " Explicó con confianza. "Yo soy una miko que puede ver fragmentos de la joya. "

" Fragmentos de la joya ? " Myouga ojos se ensanchan con interés. "¿Te refieres a la Joya Sagrada ? ¿Cómo sabes de ella? "

" Te estoy diciendo que soy del futuro. " Myouga entrecerró los ojos hacia ella con desconfianza . Era una chica humana que parecía saber cosas que ni siquiera muchos demonios sabían .

" Demuéstralo ". Insistió . Kagome le contó todo . Desde la muerte de Inutaisho al plan malvado de Naraku . Le habló de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru incluyendo el eterno "amor" que se tienen. El cuerpo sin alma de Kikyo y que era su reencarnación . Acerca de la mano maldita de Miroku , el hermano de Sango , el hijo de Shippo III ,la bestia incontrolable de Inuyasha , y su familia real. Myouga estaba más que sorprendido con sus palabras .

"No deberías estar aquí. "

"¡Gracias! " Ella recordó . Por fin alguien con quien podía hablar sin adornar la verdad. Myouga sacudió la cabeza con urgencia.

" No, no, no , has puesto a tus amigos en peligro, Kagome ! Cuando has entrado en este castillo has cambiado el futuro. " Explicó . Él empezó a saltar arriba y abajo. " Tienes que salir de inmediato ! "

" Pero yo ni siquiera sé cómo salir de este castillo y el pozo ... Está lleno de agua, por lo que es imposible volver . Voy a tener que esperar ... Hasta que se seque ". Ella susurró tirando las rodillas contra el pecho. Myouga saltó sobre sus rodillas y miró a los llorosos ojos azules gigantescos .

" No llores señorita Kagome . Encontraremos una solucion , pero hay que decirlo a mi señor . "

"¡No! La última cosa que necesito es que sepa que soy del futuro . Eso lo podría poner en peligro también. " Protestó .

" ¿Y qué soy yo? Un cobarde que siempre huye? " Myouga tomó un momento de silencio . " No responda. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que el pozo se seque. Hagas lo que hagas, no te acerques a Lord Inutaisho , y no voy a decir quien eres realmente . " La pulga saltó de su pierna y se fue a descansar .

_" Kagome , ¿en qué te has metido ?_

**Espero que les haya gustado**


	4. Chapter 4

Nota del autor : Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco el merito es de **jazogirl** . Yo solo lo he traducido

Agradezco todos los reviews animándome a continuar veo que a muchos les gusta esta pareja

8 Metros bajo tierra

CAPITULO 4

"Inuyasha ..." Kagome murmuró con los ojos todavía cerrados en un sueño profundo. Inutaisho no podía dejar de oírla en sus habitaciones así que vino a verla. Pero no esperaba esto. **'¿Quién es este' Inuyasha' que llama ?** Preguntó su bestia mientras miraban a la joven miko.

"Un amigo, dice." Taisho se inclinó más cerca de ella mientras murmuraba el nombre de Inuyasha una vez más. **"Parece que ha tomado el gusto de nombrarlo."** Taisho gruñó a la evaluación de su bestia.

Atrapado con la guardia baja, Kagome levantó la mano y agarró la oreja puntiaguda de Taisho entre el pulgar y el puntero. Él agarró su mano suavemente listo para retirarla hasta que ella empezó a mover los dedos en un movimiento circular. Fue derrotado por su frágil tacto y sonrisa infantil. Podía sentir su mokomoko retorcerse cada vez que se completaba un círculo. Taisho cayó de rodillas en el deseo de obtener más de su tacto. Dejó caer sus dedos y apretó la palma contra su mejilla inconscientemente. Él y su bestia ronronearon al unísono.

La piel de Kagome era suave y caliente. Su pulgar acarició la franja azul. Su pecho retumbó con el placer y por una vez en su vida realmente se sentía como un perro. Bajó la vista hacia su cara pacífica mientras ella murmuraba: "Inuyasha ..." Así de sencillo, fue abofeteado a la realidad y la mano de Kagome cayo.

Taisho se levantó y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Tan pronto como llegó a la vuelta de la esquina se apoyó contra la pared y se pasó la mano por el flequillo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Momentos después de partir Taisho, Kagome se había despertado con un sordo bostezó. Se quitó la cubierta roja y se puso de pie mientras estiraba los brazos. Después de un largo momento para estirar Kagoshima llegó justo a tiempo con telas sobre sus brazos.

"Buenos días, mi señora, hoy sus kimonos para elegir son Sakura Negro y Avellana Cueva de Bambú". Anuncio la criada con una amplia sonrisa que llegó a los extremos de su pelo negro corto. Kagome miró los kimonos y no podía creerlo . El que está en su brazo derecho el color base era un rosa suave que se desvanecía en un rosa fuerte en las esquinas. Estaba adornado con seda negra sólida y con encajes de plata. Diversas clases de rosas aparecían de la seda de terciopelo con parches en forma de flores de sakura . La tela en su brazo izquierdo era mucho más simple, pero todavía hermoso. Era un marrón de mantequilla de cacahuete que brillaba cada vez que estaba en movimiento. Tenía su propio diseño de terciopelo que parecían árboles de bambú. En la parte superior era un bosque verde para representar las hojas y estaba adornado con un marrón más oscuro, pero al final Kagome eligió el kimono rosa en su lugar y dejo el marrón para mañana.

Kagome tomó un baño rápido en las aguas termales junto a su habitación y luego Kagoshima la vistió para el día. Recogió la mitad del cabello de Kagome en un pin de mariposa y dejo que el resto colgara hacia abajo sobre los hombros. No llevaba maquillaje, todo natural. (Como si ella lo necesitara)

"Esta impresionante mi señora". Kagoshima se inclinó en honor. Kagome sintió la sangre correr a sus mejillas y le agradeció tímidamente. De la manera más extraña se sintió como de la realeza.

Después de la preparación, Kagoshima escoltó a Kagome a comer y le dijo acerca de una guerra que ha estado ocurriendo últimamente. Ella le dijo que InuTaisho ha estado planeando derribar a su mayor enemigo el demonio dragón, Ryukotsusei. Durante su historia de cómo comenzó la fuga, Kagome recordó que era el mismo demonio dragón que Inuyasha destruyo. InuTaisho sólo iba a ponerlo a dormir.

Una vez que llegaron a la mesa del desayuno, Kagome se sorprendió que Taisho no estaba. Se sentó en su almohada mientras miraba a su alrededor." ¿Dónde está InuTaisho?" preguntó mirando Kagoshima que estaba preparando su comida. La advertencia de Myouga seguía fresca en su mente, pero en este momento realmente no le importaba.

" Se pronuncia Inu no Taisho." Corrigió. "Pero creo que no le importaría. En realidad probablemente preferiría Touga en su lugar." Ella deslizó la bandeja a Kagome con la comida de cada categoría. Kagome tomó sus palillos y comenzó a barajar su comida.

¿"Touga? ¿Quién le dio ese nombre?" Preguntó mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco a su pescado y arroz.

"Su padre le apodo debido a que, cuando el señor era sólo un joven maestro, pensó que su nombre era demasiado largo para repetir continuamente. Sólo sus seres queridos utilizan ese nombre. Lo puede utilizar si desea. No creo que le importe." sonrió. "Volviendo al tema que preguntó, mi señor está terminando su caza para el día. El capturo el pescado y el ciervo que estais comiendo". Kagome miro su plato lleno de todas las clases de carne.

"El quería preguntarte cuál le gusta más". Kagoshima comenzó señalando todas las carnes frente a ella, "Hay pescado, langosta, almeja, gato, ciervo, vaca, toro, jabalí, pato, cordero, oveja, cabra, lobo, león, pollo, cocodrilo, caballo, tortuga, rata, elefante... " Kagome solo pensaba en cereales mientras Kagoshima nombra todos los animales del Animal Planet. Se sorprendió que no dijera 'perro'.

La brisa era agradable esta mañana mientras corría a través de su piel plateada. Sus orejas se agitaban contra su cráneo mientras caminaba por la pradera. Su melena que parecía una nube batida alrededor de su cuello fuerte soplaba por el viento como un fuego bailando. Para un demonio perro, Taisho, estaba siendo bastante descuidado hoy. No le importaba si se topaba con un cazador de demonios o con unos monjes, sólo quería caminar en su verdadera forma sólo por un momento.

'Kagome debe de estar despierta ahora.'

_Y..._

"Debemos ir a comer con ella."

_No he terminado de caza._

' Terminamos la caza hace una hora, no! Terminamos la caza ayer."Gruñó.

_¿Por qué quieres verla?_

'Por la misma razón que tu !'En el exterior, se podía ver al gran demonio perro apretar sus mandíbulas.

_Suficiente!_

'La estás evitando!'Touga no respondió a su bestia sólo siguió caminando.

_'Nosotros la estamos evitando '_, pensó que finalmente. Su bestia había cavado sus garras en la tierra. Levantó su hocico para olfatear el aire.

'Allí'.Su bestia ladró y Taisho se dio la vuelta para encontrar otro demonio perro vagando por los cielos. Al instante él sabía quién era y le enseño los dientes.

_Inukimi._

Taisho fundamenta sus patas y extiende sus garras. Reclinando sus dos patas traseras, presionó la tierra para lanzarse hacia su objetivo. Sus garras se acercan y se envuelven alrededor de su abdomen golpeandola. Ella gruñó con los dientes apretados y lanzo sus garras a su cara. Taisho se había separado mientras ella esquiva cada golpe. Cada vez que retrocedía se fueron acercando al suelo. Hasta que ella empezó a ascender consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Taisho no pudo soportarlo más, su paciencia se estaba agotando. Choco contra ella y en cuestión de segundos fueron espiral hacia abajo en forma humana.

Taisho ganó su posición tan pronto como entró en contacto con la tierra. Inukimi, por el contrario, cayo al suelo violentamente.

"¿Cuál es tu problema!" Ella grito ella apoyándose en un codo. (Tengan en mente que son más jóvenes y tal vez haga Inukimi un poco infantil a veces. Ella seguirá siendo cruel y juguetona, no os preocupeis".

"No te llamé para que me acompañaras. Déjame solo." Exigio Taisho apartándose de ella y continuar con su "caza".

"No he venido por gusto!" Lentamente se levantaba, cepillando su kimono. "Vine porque mañana es nuestra fiesta de compromiso".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de desayuno Kagoshima se quedó con Kagome para asegurarse de que ella no rondara por la corte otra vez. Ella le mostró otra parte del castillo que estaba segura de que Kagome todavía no había visto. Luego se toparon con Jaken que seguía pidiendo a Kagoshima visitar el cercano pueblo a por materiales para un baile de algún tipo. Entonces, llevó a Kagome al jardín y le rogó que se quedara allí mientras ella se iba a hacer los encargos para Jaken.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagome dio una vuelta por el jardín, al menos dos veces en una hora. Había una buena cantidad de terreno que cubrir. En algún momento se sintió como si estuviera todavía en el bosque. De alguna manera olía a Inutaisho. Había todo tipo de plantas con múltiples colores, formas y tamaños. Incluso arrancó un poco de Sakura y de flores de cerezo. "Extraño, ¿cómo podrían estas dos flores diferentes floreciendo al mismo tiempo?"

Alrededor de la tercera vez que daba la vuelta por el jardín, Kagome se encontró con una misteriosa mujer. Otra Inu daiyokai, pero hembra, como Touga.

La piel de la demonio era palida con una media luna púrpura en el centro de su frente. Ella tenía unas marcas en forma de trueno de color marrón a cada lado de sus pómulos salientes que coincidían con sus párpados . Tenía los labios regordetes en brillo de color malva y sus ojos eran tan brillantes como la miel. No sonreía ni fruncía el ceño sólo una cara recta con ojos de asombro. Parecía que le gustaba púrpura porque, aparte de su mokomoko, su kimono tenia muchos tonos de violeta.

Su voz envió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal de Kagome cuando le preguntó: "¿Quién eres tú?"

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO


	5. Chapter 5

Nota del autor : Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco el merito es de **jazogirl** . Yo solo lo he traducido

Agradezco todos los reviews animándome a continuar veo que a muchos les gusta esta pareja

8 Metros bajo tierra

CAPITULO 5

Inukimi miró a Kagome de arriba a abajo con sus penetrantes ojos dorados y repitió: " ¿Quién eres tú ? "

Kagome no sabía qué contestar . En cierto modo se sentía intimidada por la demonio. "M- mi nombre? "

" Sí, su nombre. " Ella frunció el ceño poniendo los ojos entrecerrados.

" Kagome . Kagome Higurashi . "

"No he preguntado por tu apellido. " Inukimi tomó un momento de silencio . " Higurashi ? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? "

"Es mi nombre! "

" Es patético , incluso para una humana asquerosa como tú. " Inukimi sacó un abanico de la manga y tiró de el para abrirla en un solo movimiento.

" ¿Y cuál es tu nombre ? Perra ? " Kagome preguntó en un tono suave. Apretó el puño sintiendo su poderes .

" ¿Cómo te atreves ! " Inukimi retrocedió sintiendo el poder extraño viniendo de la joven mortal.

" Y la única cosa inmunda aquí es la que huye saltando de su mokomoko!" La voz de Kagome aumentó de volumen. Un gruñido arrancó los dientes apretados de Inukimi mientras que Kagome se mantuvo firme .

"Parece que alguien no sabe su verdadero lugar - "

" Inukimi ! " Una voz resonó entre ellas. Ambas voltearon la cabeza para encontrar a Touga de pie junto a la gran fuente del jardín.

" Ah , Touga , no me digas que tenemos roedores para el desayuno. " La perra murmuró . Ella miró a Kagome lentamente con un poco de hambre persistente en su mirada.

" Tú más que nadie debe saber que no es más que una conjetura . " Touga declaró firmemente frenando otro gruñido . Por alguna razón el pecho de Kagome se apreto por sus palabras .

" Oh , sí. Casi se me olvida tu amor por los seres humanos. " Inukimi dijo de una forma amargo - dulce . " ¿Cómo puedes amarlos si son tan ..." Miro de arriba abajo la figura Kagomes . " Desagradables ". Le lanzó una cruda sonrisa a Kagome y volvió su atención a Touga para ver su respuesta.

Antes Touga pudiera perder la paciencia - lo que le quedaba de Inukimi , Kagoshima y algunas otras doncellas llegaron a través de la entrada principal a los jardines tomando la atención de Inukimi . Kagome la observó mientras ella envuelta con una máscara de emociones dijo: " Kagoshima , Querida ! Te estaba buscando! "

Cuando Kagome miró a Kagoshima ella no podía dejar de notar su expresión. Sus labios eran delgados y sus ojos tan alegres estaban frios . Su pelo corto de color azul parecía que estaba de pie en los extremos de alarma. "Lady Inukimi , ¿no debería estar en el ala este preparándose para el banquete? " Su voz era dura y poco acogedora.

Inukimi envió a la criada una leve sonrisa infantil , " Oh Kagoshima, siempre sabes cómo arruinar mi diversión . " Se volvió a Kagome con la sonrisa aún en sus labios , pero en el fondo de sus ojos dorados , Kagome sabía que se estaba burlando de ella. " Hasta la próxima, Higurashi . " La demonio dejo a Kagome y guió sus manos alrededor del brazo rígido de Kagoshima . Kagoshima , con un rostro atormentado, rápidamente tiró de ella hacia fuera.

Touga suspiró con irritación. "Siempre encuentras la manera , ¿verdad, joven Miko . "

" Encontrar una manera de hacer qué? " Kagome soltó .

" Para molestar a mis invitados ". Sonrió caminando hacia la salida. Kagome estaba boquiabierta por su comentario . ¿La culpa de este incidente? Corrió hasta él.

" Whoa ! Whoa ! ¿No has oído ? ¿Qué tipo de Youkai eres tu? Ella, obviamente, comenzó primero ! " Señaló Kagome

" Hablas como una niña pequeña . "

" Bueno, pues ella sonaba como una z * rra ". Ella resopló cruzando los brazos . Touga contuvo una risita .

"¿Qué te llevó a responder ? "

" Ella se rió de mi nombre ... "

" Kagome ? "

"No ... Higurashi . " (Un tipo de insecto *cigarra * nativa de Japón ) El silencio llenó la atmósfera entre ellos. **' Higurashi ? '** Se burlo su bestia. ' Silencio '. Pensó Touga tratando de contener una sonrisa.

"No es un nombre poco atractivo. "

" Cállate ". Ella no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. _Maldito perro_ . Llegaron al final del pasillo y giraron a la derecha en otro. Al final de este pasillo , en lugar de una intersección , había un gran par de puertas dobles de madera .

" ¿A dónde vamos ? "

Touga ignoró su pregunta y se detuvo a las puertas. " Esta noche habrá un banquete lleno de demonios de todas las tierras . " El youkai miró a Kagome muy confusa . Todavía tenía los ojos pegados a la puerta frente a ellos. "Voy a ser su escolta para las actividades de esta noche . "

Kagome miró Touga y parpadeó los ojos un poco , " ¿Cuál es la ocasión? " Se puso rígido ante su pregunta . Ella observó su apretaba la mandíbula mientras soltaba un " Hn . "

Evito contestarle , Touga extendió la mano para empujar la puerta abierta y reveló un gran salón de baile lleno de sirvientes colocando adornos . Kagome jadeó por el tamaño de la habitación y el número de sirvientes que tardaron en poner una línea de cortinas . "Aquí es donde el banquete se llevará a cabo . "

" Banquete? " Lo intentó de nuevo tratando de conseguir un poco más de información sobre lo que exactamente se supone que pasaba . Pero en lugar de eso consiguió , " Todos mis huéspedes están invitados . " Mientras Kagome miraba a Touga ella no podía dejar de escuchar una pequeña voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

_* Lo que sea que hagas, no te acerques al Señor Inutaisho , y yo no lo voy a decir quién eres en realidad. . .  
_  
" Tengo que ir a casa, " Kagome se susurró a sí misma. Pensó en Inuyasha y los demás que se preocupaban por ella . . . En realidad Inuyasha probablemente estaría molesto por no tener sus patatas todavía, pero Sango , Miroku y Shippo estaría muy preocupados ahora .

Touga la miró mientras murmuraba cosas extrañas a sí misma sobre este Inuyasha. . . y estúpidas patatas fritas ? Si no fuera por su frustración se habría perdido el hecho de que ella estaba sintiendo nostalgia. "Pequeña miko , ¿hay algo que te molesta? "

Kagome lo miró con las cejas levantadas . " Hm ? Oh ... no, estoy bien. " Ella jugueteabaa con los dedos un poco antes de añadir: "Estaba pensando en mis amigos, en cuando se darán cuenta de que estoy desaparecida . "

"Hn."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Maldita Kagome. Ella dijo que estaría de vuelta hace tres días." Inuyasha resopló con las manos metidas en las mangas de su traje de rata de fuego.

"Inuyasha, ¿alguna vez has pensado en mostrar Kagome alguna consideración de vez en cuando?" Suspiró Shippo en el hombro de Inuyasha agarrado con sus garras en miniatura. Inuyasha intentó sacudírselo muchas veces, pero el pequeño kitsune parecía estar unido a él como una segunda piel.

"Cállate mocoso, que no te pedí venir de todos modos!"

"Bueno, yo quiero ver a Kagome también!" Espetó Shippo.

"No puedes ir conmigo." Suspiró Inuyasha.

"Es cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedo esperarla." Dijo con voz solemne. Permanecieron en silencio por un momento mientras caminaban más lejos del pueblo de Kaede.

"Tal vez, tengas razón ..."

Los ojos de Shippo se abrieron en estado de shock. "Razón en que?"

"Tal vez soy demasiado duro con Kagome." Inuyasha admitió con la cabeza gacha. Shippo simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Mientras caminaban en silencio, una fuerte ola de aura demoníaca hizo tambalear a Shippo que dejó el hombro de Inuyasha. Inuyasha mientras desenvainaba la Tessaiga. Los dos estaban en alerta. Inuyasha descansó el Tessaiga por encima del hombro mientras corría a su destino.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Oyó unos pasos a través de la cueva y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con irritación. "¡Silencio!" Su voz resonó en las paredes. "¿Qué te trae por aquí, Shin?" La voz de su amo era irregular.

Shin agachó la cabeza mientras él comenzó a hablar: "Hace tres días, mi Señor, nuestro asesino que enviamos para matar a Inutaisho fue asesinado por…"

"Por supuesto, por supuesto! Yo esperaba que el ataque era evidente."

"No, mi Señor por favor diculpadme por mi rudeza, pero no fue Inutaisho que derrotó a nuestro asesino." Vió a su amo escuchar con atención. "Era una chica humana joven con poder purificador. Una miko, creo. Y si mis ojos no me engañan, salió de un ... bueno, un pozo de agua." Vió a su amo escuchar con más atención. "Hay rumores de que el lord incluso la tomó bajo sus alas."

"Una miko ... Interesante." Él tarareó para sí mismo. "¿Hay alguna otra noticia que le gustaría compartir conmigo Shin?"

"Inutaisho celebrara un banquete esta noche después de la puesta del sol. Está incluso invitado a tal evento."

"¡Oh, qué amable de su parte.". Bostezó por un momento y cambió una vez más. "Tráeme mi armadura, supongo que puedo hacerle a mi viejo amigo una visita formal."

«Sí, señor Ryukotsusei.»

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO


	6. Chapter 6

Nota del autor : Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco el merito es de **jazogirl** . Yo solo lo he traducido

Agradezco todos los reviews animándome a continuar veo que a muchos les gusta esta pareja y otra cosa KAGOME no es la madre de sessho

8 Metros bajo tierra

CAPITULO 6

Tan pronto como Inuyasha se acercó a la fuente de la aura demoníaca fuerte no se lo podía creer. No había ningún demonio o incluso un organismo a la vista. Era solo el pozo devorador de huesos. O al menos eso es lo que le decía su memoria.

Ante sus ojos estaba renovado y lleno de agua purificada. Parecía como si la madera estaba recién cortada y pulida. No hubo ninguna raíz sellándolo a la superficie de la tierra. Pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue el agua cristalina que fluia por sus paredes y que envuelve el prado. Cuando sus pies descalzos la tocaron, no sintió ningún tipo de humedad o calor específico como si no estuviera realmente allí para comenzar.

"¿Qué demonios es esto...?" Murmuraba para sí mismo.

Finalmente quejándose Shippo llego hasta Inuyasha y se quedo en shock. Lentamente entró a las aguas y no hizo ningún efecto en él. Él toco el agua con sus manos y la agito... Pero el agua no hizo ninguna ondulación. Sus manos no estaban mojadas cuando las trajo a su cara

"Inuyasha", susurró. "¿Qué es esto?" Inuyasha miró a Shippo con una mirada confusa.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

Antes de Shippo pudiera responder en su propia confusión, vio a Inuyasha caer ante él. Y antes de que él lo supiera, él también estaba en sus rodillas.

Kagome no podía recordar cuántas veces había reajustado su estilo de pelo. Lo tenia en un moño trenzado con palillos metales para sostenerlo. Cuando consiguió los palillos Kagoshima señaló la media luna roja de InuTaisho impresa en ellos para establecer que ella era su invitada. También mencionó algo acerca de ser parte de la manada, lo que eso significa... Pero por alguna razón Kagome no estaba satisfecha consigo misma. Cada vez que ella se acercaba a la puerta se sentía nerviosa. Probablemente pidió diez kimonos diferentes ya.

Después de un rato finalmente decidió que era el momento. Tomó una buena mirada en su espejo de cuerpo entero para ver su aspecto. El kimono que eligió era negro con revestimiento de plata. Tenía un grupo de mariposas azules bailando su camino hacia arriba de su kimono desde una esquina. De una manera casi parecían como si fueran reales y habían sido cosidas en la tela. ' Qué lindo... '

Un golpe resonó en la habitación cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos. Fue un golpe ligero así que Kagome supuso que era Kagoshima, "Entra".

La puerta se abre y se cerro oyendo unos pasos. "¡ Oh, limpias muy bien, Higurashi." Kagome volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados.

"Inukimi". Kagome respondió sin aliento sonando mas segura.

"No te emociones". Inukimi suspiró con una débil sonrisa. "Sólo vine d... d-discul-parme." Parecía doloroso." Kagoshima parece que te tiene aprecio y me ha amenazado con dejar de ser mi mano derecha personal si no lo hago. Así que no te emociones, sólo estoy haciendo esto por ella. Kagoshima es como una hermana para mí". Inukimi suspiró sacando una vez más el abanico de antes.

_' ¿Quién es esta mujer?_' Kagome se preguntaba a sí misma.

"No debes disculparte y Kagoshima no lo habría hecho de todas formas si no fueras tan maleducada. " Ella cruzó sus brazos obstinadamente. ¿Cómo puede perdonarla de esa forma?

Inukimi apretó sus manos, "nuestra relación es especial "Kagome se mofó. Ella sabe lo que se siente. "Y sólo estaba tratando de ser... A - a - agradable. " Ella tartamudeó y silbó la última palabra. Inukimi odiaba a los seres humanos. Los veía nada más como juguetes y comida. Perdiendo la paciencia, reajustó su mokomoko y la dejo. Cuando dejó la sala no se molestó en cerrar la puerta.

"Señorita Kagome-" Kagome saltó al oir una voz tan cerca de su oreja. Miró hacia abajo y Myouga estaba sentado como si fuera un monje.

"Myouga, cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?"

"Suficiente". Contestó de pie arriba en su hombro." Deberías de ir con más cuidado cómo hablas a la gente, mi señora, y con quien hablas." Predicó. Oyó unos pasos acercándose a ella y vio a Touga en la puerta.

"Miko, estás lista?" Pregunto en todo su esplendor. Touga había cambiado su apariencia. Ya no llevaba su pesada armadura. Llevaba un kimono blanco con manchas azules oscuras, que igualaban a sus rayas, corriendo a través de él. Su pelo estaba perfectamente recogido en una cola de caballo mientras su mokomoko seguía igual. Tenia sus tres espadas y una extraña banda en el pecho. Parecia algo tradicional.

Kagome miro a Myouga quien le dio una mirada de advertencia antes de esconderse en su cabello. "Alla vamos".

"Miroku, Inuyasha dijo que estaría antes devla puesta del sol pero el sol bajó hace mucho." Aclaró Sango mirando hacia fuera de la cabaña de Kaede. Su mano acariciaba a Kirara mientras el monje se sentó junto a ella con sus brazos alrededor de su persona.

"Oh, Sango. Estoy seguro de que hay una explicación perfecta , Inuyasha todavía esta esperando a la señorita Kagome. Además probablemente estarán discutiendo." Explicó Miroku con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

"Es verdad, pero ¿no crees que tendría que haber vuelto Shippo?" Se preguntó. Los ojos Miroku se abrieron un poco más.

"Hmm. Tal vez se quedó dormido en el pozo, esperandola? "

De repente, Kirara tiró de la mano de Sango y se puso sus pies en alerta. Sango vio como el pelo del demonio gato se erizaba mientras gruñía en la entrada de la choza. "Kirara!" Ella suspiró alcanzando el Hiraikotsu.

"¿Sentiste eso? Un aura demoníaca muy fuerte." Miroku miro hacia fuera.

"Naraku?"

"No . . ." Se dio la vuelta mirando a Kirara que empezó a gimotear en algo que parecía agua cristalizada que se filtraba a través de la choza. Una vez que alcanzó el pequeño demonio se desmayó.

"Kirara!" Sango dejó caer su arma y recogía el gatito durmiendo. Se dio cuenta de que su amigo no estaba mojado pero como estaba en las aguas extrañas, el sueño parecía reclamarla también. Se cayo al duro suelo haciendo que Miroku se adelantara.

"Sango¡.¿Que- Pero ni el monje podía superar los poderes de las aguas.

Kagome caminó unos metros detrás de Touga. Sus ojos estaban pegados a su espalda mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Myouga que se escondía en su pelo la miraba mientras estaba sentada en su hombro. Ella ya podía adivinar lo que pensaba.

**No lo hagas.**

_Pero está tan lejos._

**Debes darle su espacio al señor. Le gusta estar en el frente.**

_Pero parece tan triste... _

**Pensé que teníamos un trato; ¿Quieres que no cumpla mi palabra?**

_**. . .**_

Mientras Kagome y Myouga estaban compartiendo pensamientos sin palabras, él mismo Touga tenía con guerra con su bestia interior.

**Ella esta... lejos.** Analizo su bestia. **Tal vez caminamos muy rápido?**

_Te lo aseguro, caminamos a nuestro ritmo normal._ Declaró Touga, pero me sentía como si la miko se paraba.

**Debemos ir un poco más lento. Después de todo es humana.**

_Nunca tuvo problemas antes._

**Despacio.** Su bestia gruñó.

_Le estoy dando su distancia._ Su bestia gruñó una vez más. _De que serviría?_ Su bestia no tenía ninguna respuesta y llegó a su fin. Mirando sobre su hombro la llamo. "Miko, creo que pondremos ir más rápido si viajamos a mi ritmo". Puso su brazo alrededor de ella. Una vez que lo hizo empezaron a caminar de nuevo.

"¿No crees que es raro?" Dijo Kagome con brusquedad. Touga la miraba. "Estar acompañando a un ser humano a un banquete infestado de demonios ".

"Hn."

"No se supone que los demonios y seres humanos son enemigos?"

" No son una amenaza para mí."

"Pero no son débiles y una abominación para todas las especies o algo así?"

Touga se rió por el comentario de Kagome antes diciendo: "A mí los seres humanos no son débiles".

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"No tienen miedo a mostrar sus emociones. Mi tipo, por muchas generaciones, les han enseñado a no mostrar sus emociones. Pero para mí eso es nuestra debilidad. Llevamos haciendo eso mucho tiempo al punto de que pierdemos el control de nuestra bestia interior. Los humanos usan sus emociones para hacerse más fuertes. Las usan contra enemigos y también demuestran que tienen algo para proteger. Eso es lo que me atrae más. Su falta de fuerza física podría hacerles daño pero sus emociones los mantienen fuertes y constantes". Explicó.

Kagome empezó a reír. Al principio fue una pequeña risa pero luego se convirtió en una risa mas fuerte. Touga sentía como si estuviera burladose de el y entrecerró los ojos en defensa. Tan pronto como Kagome vio esto empezó a parar. "¿Te burlas de mi, Miko?" Él frunció el ceño.

"No," ella tosió, "no en absoluto." Ella escapó una rista. "Es que nunca escuché algo tan... de un demonio ciertamente... pero, supongo que es algo irónico,." Kagome había pensado en la primera impresión de Inuyasha sobre ella y la personalidad fría de Sesshomaru. ¿Cómo alguien asi estos hijos? "Eres como un osito de peluche". Ella murmuró para sí misma apretando su brazo.

"No sé que es eso". Suspiraba para liberar su tensión. Su toque era tan acogedor. Fue lindo saber que ella conseguía que ella estaba comoda con él.

"Es como una muñeca de peluche en forma de un oso".

"Me estás comparando con un jueguete para niños ?" Declaró aminorando el ritmo otra vez.

"Supongo que sí", sonrió para sí misma. Cuando entraron en el profundo pasillo Kagome no podía evitar pensar en poder dar un par de vueltas más antes de que llegasen a su destino. _¿Qué estoy pensando? Ni siquiera debería estar aquí de todos modos. Inuyasha debe ser-Inuyasha..._Kagome se suelta Touga por un momento cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad.

"Kagome?" Touga se paro delante de ella y se volvió para mirarla. Parecía tan triste como luz de la luna desde el patio iluminado en su rostro. Si la bestia de Touga tenía razón, podía oler agua salada mezclado con ella. Estaba a punto de llorar.

_Yo no pertenezco aquí. _Extrañaba a sus amigos. Aunque ella no les había visto en tres días ya había pasado una semana y media porque tuvo que volver a su tiempo. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿La extrañan? ¿Estaban felices? ¿Qué pasa con los fragmentos de la joya? ¿Naraku?

"Kagome". Tashio repitió esta vez más estrictamente. **"Está pensando probablemente en el llamado 'Inuyasha'".**Su bestia gruñó sorprendentemente en sus pensamientos. "Kagome el banquete está justo delante, no querras arruinar tu kimono con tus lágrimas antes de entrar ". Kagome asintió vagamente cuando se dio la vuelta para continuar su marcha. Esta vez se quedó pensando en las caras de sus amigos.

**Una vez más detrás nuestro.** Sopló su bestia.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas dobles Touga espero a Kagome hasta llegar a su lado. Kagome respiro hondo antes de entrar a la habitación.

Demonios. Eso era todo había que decir. Estaban por todos lados. Todas las edades y todos los tipos, desde cachorros a adultos. Sorprendentemente hubo incluso seres humanos alrededor interactuando con los demonios.

Los ojos de Kagome estaban un poco cerrados por la gran iluminación de la sala. Velas decoraban el techo y las paredes junto con las cortinas doradas. Dorado y el blanco fue el tema del banquete.

Kagome oyo la voz de Touga en la oreja y envío escalofríos a su columna vertebral. "Voy a regresar. ... Hay obligaciones que tengo que atender". _No me dejes. _Mentalmente se maldijo cuando vio que no estaba. _Maldito perro._

Miró su entorno preguntando si había que alguien que conociera, pero debido a su altura, ella no podía ver más allá de los demonios que la rodeaban.

"Lady Kagome!"oyo una voz familiar. Kagome se giro para encontrarse un demonio lobo de pie ante ella.

"Señor Kai, qué sorpresa tan agradable." _Gracias a Kami!_

"Oh, por favor Kagome, 'Señor' es demasiado. Sólo llámame Kai". Anunció. Llevaba a su habitual indumentaria, menos la armadura pesada.

Antes de que Kagome poudiera responder una hermosa loba estaba detrás de Kai con una sonrisa brillante. Ella tenía unao grandes orbes marrones, piel suave y pelo negro largo recogido en una trenza que descansaba encima de su hombro. Kagome vio como Kai envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura. "Ah, Kagome, Kumiko. Kumiko, Kagome."

"Encantada." ella sonrió. Mientras estaban teniendo una confortable charla, Kai estaba mirando hacia abajo y alrededor de su compañera.

"Dónde está Kouga?" preguntó todavía buscando al pequeño bribón. El corazón Kagome se detuvo por un momento. Ella sería capaz de volver a ver uno de sus amigos.

"Trajo a Kouga?" Repitió Kagome y Kumiko asintió con la cabeza. [Lo siento, pero ¿qué pasa con todos estos 'K'? ¿Kumiko, Kai, Kagome, Kouga, Kagoshima?...] Entonces ella sentía unas pequeñas garras agarrando su kimono. Miró hacia abajo para encontrar a un niño pequeño mirandola. Apenas llegaba a su rodilla. Sus pequeñas garras no dejaban su kimono negro y plateado cuando sus grandes ojos zafiros se encontraron. Su pelo carbón estaba recogido en una coleta alta pequeña. Llevaba un kimono marrón forrado con piel que casi hacia que su cola pareciera un accesorio mientras estaba envuelto alrededor de su cintura pequeña.

"Ahí estás chico!" Kai sonrió con orgullo. Kagome se rio un poco mientras se agachaba al nivel de Kouga. No podía creer que este niño inofensivo sería el Kouga que seria algún día.

"Hola." Él se alejo un poquito.

¿"Kouga? Jugando duro conseguir otra vez?" Kagome observaba a Kouga siendo levantado por un par de manos con garras. Ella se puso de pie y vio a Shippo III.

¿"Shippo? Estás aquí también?"

"Por supuesto, casi toda la corte está aquí." Explicó poniendo Kouga sobre su hombro.

"Shippo, ha sido mucho tiempo." Kai se quejó envolviendo el brazo alrededor de su compañero vecino.

"Kai, que te vi ayer y hemos tomado el té esta mañana en mi puesto mientras estabas sin invitación". Shippo señaló sin comprender.

"Pero se sintió como mil años". Replico Kai. Cayeron en una profunda conversación que pronto Kagome perdió la pista. Ella sintió un ligero toque en su hombro y se encontró con la cara sonriente de Kumiko.

"Vamos a dejar a los hombres con sus asuntos. ¿Quieres un poco de té?" Kagome asintió y siguió Kumiko a una mesa llena de comida. De alguna forma con la multitud la perdió de vista se quedo en la mesa esperándola.

Esperando pacientemente, Kagome escuchó un leve rugido llegar a sus oídos. "Myouga?", susurro. La pulga saltó fuera de su cabello y llego a su hombro al instante.

"Sí, mi señora?"

"¿Tienes hambre?" Preguntó dando un vistazo a la comida. Él sonrió tímidamente y se frotó la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ella rodó los ojos y dio la vuelta para hacerle una comida para él. "Entonces," Preguntó. "Nadie va a decirme para qué es este banquete?" Myouga la miró en estado de shock.

" No lo sabes?" Preguntó mientras Kagome lleno de comida un plato de plata.

¿"Debería"? Ella tarareaba escogiendo unas diferentes carnes.

"Bueno, sí. Es una de las noches más importantes del Reino del Oeste. Este banquete es-"se cortó por el sonido de dos pesadas puertas que abriéndose y el silencio que llego a la habitación.

"Ahora presentando a la futura señora de las tierras del oeste". Kagome vio ante las puertas dos Inu Youkai parados. Al lado de Inu no Tashio había una muy conocida.

"Esa es... Inukimi." Kagome murmuró entre ella misma.

"Sí, también es la mujer del señor Taisho ". Agregó. El corazón de Kagome se acelero por los nervios.

_Si ella es la mujer de Touga, eso significaba que ella es... La madre de Sesshomaru..._

Los pasos de Sesshomaru se detuvieron cuando sintió una extraña aura demoníaca. Rin le pasó felizmente con una mano llena de marchitas flores mientras Jaken corria detrás de ella.

Al darse se cuenta de el señor se había quedado atrás, Rin se dio la vuelta pero en lugar de hacer lo que iba a hacer, ella corrió sorprendiendo a los demonios y a Ah-Un desprevenidos. Ven que intenta chapotear en una extraña piscina de agua resplandeciente. Ah-Un y Jaken también se unieron a ella, Ah-Un tratando de lamer el agua y Jaken regañando la actitud infantil de Rin.

Sesshomaru, por otro lado no fue engañado por la aparición de las aguas. Se acerca a ellos. "Ah-Un coge a Rin y a Jaken, vamos a volar el resto del camino." Cuando miró el dragón dos cabezas estaba inconsciente. Miró a Rin y a Jaken; también estaban inconscientes.

Se acercó al grupo, no notaba que también estaba en el agua demoníaca también. Vio que su cuerpo se estaba haciendo mas pesado. Tratando de sacudir esta súbita somnolencia, El cuerpo Sesshomaru entró en shock. Podía sentir su bestia lista para salir. A regañadientes, cayó de rodillas gruñendo._ Qué… demonios… es… esto!_

"Myouga, esto tiene que suceder". Kagome señaló lo obvio. Myouga sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras comía, "No, no lo entiendes. Si no están juntos entonces Sesshomaru no nacerá y si Sesshomaru no nace…"

"Espera, quien es Sesshōmaru?"

"El hijo mayor de Touga y su heredero". Myouga asintió con la cabeza dejándole saber que comprendió a Kagome.

"Vamos..."

"Si Sesshomaru no nace entonces ¿qué va a pasar a Inuyasha?" Kagome tomó un momento para dejar de pensar y suspiró otra vez. "Myouga, tengo que volver a casa".

La pulga eructo terminando el plato había hecho para él y frotó su vientre. "Finalmente, estamos de acuerdo ". Kagome puso el plato sobre la mesa y rápidamente empezó a buscar una salida. Ella a muchos grupos que estaban conversando y a veces ella era empujada desde atrás.

Tropezo con alguien, posiblemente su cola y Kagome aterrizó sobre una pared dura. Se levantó y entró en contacto con uno ojos rojos sangre puros con ranuras. "Uh, lo siento." Ella murmuró bajandose del demonio lo más rápido posible. Ella escuchó Myouga jadear pero no podía oír lo que dijo.

"¿Cuál es la prisa?" Su voz era como veneno camuflado con miel. Ella se levanto para verle mejor. Su pelo era de color grisáceo-violeta, grueso, ondulado y suelto. Su rostro era pálido con una sola raya púrpura azulada subiendo su cara desde la línea de su mentón. Igual para los párpados, también tenían rayas a partir de sus pestañas y va un poco más allá de sus cejas. También era alto incluso más alto que Touga.

"Mi nombre", afirmó, "es Ryukotsusei".

JODER Q CAP MAS LARGO¡


	7. Chapter 7

Nota del autor : Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco el merito es de **jazogirl** . Yo solo lo he traducido

Agradezco todos los reviews animándome a continuar

8 Metros bajo tierra

CAPITULO 6

_' Ryukotsusei... Ese nombre... __'_

Kagome le miro otra vez antes de introducir ella misma. "Kagome". Sintió un pinchazo en la nuca. Su mano voló hacia el dolor haciendo un ruido estallante. Myouga cayo a sus pies. ' Tan cruel... '

Touga miró hacia abajo en el Inukimi casi brillante y entrecerró los ojos. "¿Por qué meneas tu cola?" Comentó sonrisa Inukimi se extendió aun más .

"Por la atención, por supuesto". -Contestó ella juguetonamente. Estrecho la mans a unos demonios con gratitud diciendo:" no es emocionante."

Touga resopló," uno nunca sabe cuándo dejaras de jugar."

"No", suspiró irremediablemente. Su sonrisa tenue en sus labios. "Uno nunca sabe cuando lo digo en serio." Miró a Touga que obviamente no estaba prestando atención. Siente la tensión en el brazo que la estaba agarrando, miró en la dirección que señalaba su gruñido. Junto a una salida estaba Kagome hablando con un demonio.

"Quien invitó a la serpiente". Ella se rió entre dientes pero Touga no le parecía gracioso. En realidad, no sabía qué pensar. De toda la gente que podía estar con Ryukotsusei tenía que ser Kagome. Tal vez fue por accidente. Tal vez dijo algo que lo ofendio... Sí, eso podría ser. "Tranquilo, sé que no vendría a todo esto para empezar algo con un ser humano." Le aseguró Inukimi. "Tal vez su bestia interior finalmente ha encontrado su otra mitad..." Inukimi se rió de la idea de Ryukotsusei apareandose con una mortal.

Pero por alguna extraña razón ,esa última frase hizo que la bestia de InuTaisho se revolviera.

"Dicen que está viviendo bajo el techo del gran señor del Oeste". Afirmo el dragón youkai. Sonriendo falsamente.

Kagome le restó importancia ,"Sí... Bueno, no por mucho tiempo". Suspiró antes de decir, "me disculpas?" Intentó empujar más allá de él pero él la cogió de su brazo.

"¿Cuál es la relación entre vosotros"? No perdió el tiempo. Kagome tiro de su brazo hacia atrás y se enderezó entornando los ojos al hombre extraño.

¿"No sé conocidos? ¿Qué importa?" Dijo Kagome perdiendo la paciencia. "Puedo irme?"

"¿Porqué tienes tanta prisa?" Pregunto Ryukotsusei. Lentamente observó a la joven miko. Ella era pequeña pero se notaba que unas buenas piernas. Sus ojos eran orbes achocolatados y su piel era ligeramente bronceada.

"Es hora de irme". Reitero Kagome liberándose de sus garras una vez más. A regañadientes se suelta y dejó que sus ojos la observaran aún más. Tenia movimientos muy fluidos. Mientras estaba en una profunda reflexión, Kagome le dio un guiño despidiéndose y rápidamente se abrió paso a través de la multitud.

Tan pronto como estaba fuera de la vista de Ryukotsusei, volvió a la realidad. "Kagome..." Murmuró su nombre para sí mismo para ver cómo se sentía en su lengua. Por primera vez la voz del demonio parecía pura calidez. Un gruñido muy familiar de desaprobación interrumpio los pensamientos del dragón.

"Ryukotsusei." Touga gruño detrás de el.

El demonio dragón puso su máscara de felicidad y se volvió para enfrentarse a su "viejo amigo". "Taisho! Ha pasado demasiado tiempo." Saludo . El gran señor del Oeste se crispó con irritación mientras miraba al hombre.

"¿Dónde está?" Toga preguntó impacientemente mirando a través de la multitud. Ryukotsusei lo miraba con curiosidad y diversión.

" Que importa, tu futura compañera esta en ese sitio ." Apuntó en la dirección donde Inukimi estaba hablando a los invitados. Toga lanzó un gruñido mientras observaba el ego de Inukimi creciendo a medida que se ahogaba con elogios y felicitaciones. Rápidamente sacudió a todos esos pensamientos y dirigió su atención a Ryukotsusei.

"La Miko es mi huésped. No dejaré que tu acoso moleste a aquellos bajo mi protección." Escupio, estrechando sus ojos al youkai dragon . Vio como la mandíbula de Ryukotsusei de apretaba. ' Cómo se atreve... '

"Te aseguro que" el demonio dragón se tenso, "simplemente estábamos hablando. Lo último que haría es acosar a Kagome de mala manera". Su voz destilaba veneno. La mano de Touga se apretó mientras sus garras tiraban de su piel. El demonio se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones dejando su melena de pelo púrpura grisáceo en la cara de Touga. Debido a esto, los ojos de Touga se volvieron carmesí.

_**'Cómo se atreve a acercarse a nuestra miko y danos la espalda en nuestra casa!'**_Su demonio rabió. No estaba ayudando a Touga en lo más mínimo.

'SILENCIO'. Touga protestó tratando de reunir el control perdido.

Kagome corrió por el pasillo tan rápido como pudo con su kimono piel apretada. Deshizo en el proceso su pelo. Tirando y tirando cada alfiler que sostenia su pelo juntos abrió las puertas de su habitación que encontró tan convenientemente. Ella luchó intentando quitarse ella misma su kimono pero lo conseguio al final. Entonces agarró su ropa habitual de la escuela que fueron lavadas para ella. Kagome buscó su bolso y arco que encontró en el fondo del armario.

_'No puedo creer que actué así todo por culpa de una humana'._ Ryukotsusei resopló mientras entraba en el jardín con una botella de sake. Tomo un sorbo de ella con desagrado y se gruñó a sí mismo.

_' Aún no he tomado interés en una youkai todavía, y mucho menos en una niña humana. Débil... Pero ella no es débil. Ella es la miko que asesinó a uno de mis mejores asesinos de golpe y porrazo.'_ Sonrió en aprobación en este pensamiento y luego frunció el ceño._**' Qué estoy pensando, yo soy Ryukotsusei! Lord dragón de las tierras del Este. Estoy en medio de una guerra inminente. No, es momento de pensar en esa mujer.'**_Él se miró a sí mismo.

Él exhala, notando que él ha estado conteniendo la respiración. _' Bueno... Una compañera no me haría daño...'_

_REVIEWS?_


	8. Chapter 8

Nota del autor : Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco el merito es de **jazogirl** . Yo solo lo he traducido

Agradezco todos los reviews animándome a continuar y dándome consejos en la traducción.

8 Metros bajo tierra

CAPITULO 8

Kagome no sabía en qué dirección ir. Ella trató de hacer memoria, pero por desgracia no le resultaba nada familiar para ella. ¿Cuántos años se fue atrás en el tiempo. . . Quinientos años?¿Qué edad tenía Sesshomaru?

Se revolvió el pelo con frustración mientras se detuvo en lo que pensaba que era el bosque donde conocio a Inuyasha. Dejó caer su mochila y el arco al suelo. Luego, recorrio el camino a pie. "¿Dónde estoy?" Ella gruñó para sus adentros. Se puso de rodillas arrastro su mochila a su lado para que buscar algo que le pudiera dar una pequeña chispa de esperanza, que todavía había una posibilidad de volver a casa.

Escarbando en su bolso, algo llamo la atención de Kagomes. La mano de repente voló a su cuello buscando su collar. Faltaba el fragmento de la joya. La expresión de Kagome cambia de desesperanza a terror repentino. Sus manos ardian mientras revolvía su mochila de adentro hacia afuera. Ella podía sentir las gotas de sudor rodando por su piel. Lanzo su botiquín y los paquetes de ramen pero ni rastro de la joya.

Se quedó paralizada de horror puro. ' Sé que lo traje conmigo... Nunca la pierdo de vista... '

Mientras Kagome estaba en una profunda reflexión un pedazo de esperanza finalmente llego a ella .

A lo lejos se oía el sonido silbante de agua rozando la madera desgastada.

El pozo comedor de huesos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de ser asfixiado con felicitaciones, Touga llego al pasillo. Sus ojos rápidamente se adaptaron a la oscuridad mientras avanzaba al cuarto de Kagome. No podía detectar con exactitud su aroma. '¿Dónde está...?'

¿"Tal vez no le gustan los espacios grandes llenos de gente"? Se preguntaba su bestia.

"Hn." Touga no sabia qué pensar. Estaba todavía molesto por el hecho de que Ryukotsusei se habia acercado a Kagome. No entiendia porqué ha hecho que su sangre hierva hasta un punto insoportable, pero sabía que si él no se hubiera ido le habría pateado el culo.

Lanzó un suspiro forzado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagome se cernía sobre el líquido y vio como la luna refleja su belleza pura en su superficie. ' Tal vez... hay una manera... ' Pensó Kagome mirando el reflejo de la luna. Ella apretó su bolsa y arco sobre sus hombros y comenzó a subir hacia la boca del pozo.

Ella bajo lentamente sus piernas a las aguas y se solto del borde hundiéndose en el pozo. La presión del agua rápidamente aplasto sus pulmones. **' ¿Qué tipo de pozo tiene una corriente?****' **Logro gritar en sus pensamientos. El peso de su bolsa y arco la empezaron a arrastrar hasta el fondo.

' Inuyasha... '

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Touga no se sorprendió al descubrir que Kagome no estaba en su habitación pero no mejoraba la situación. Parado a la entrada de sus aposentos, alborotó su flequillo de la frustración.

'Donde demonios esta...'

'Que humana tan imprudente, ¿no?'

'Hn.' gruñó a sí mismo no satisfecho con la declaración de su bestia.

Andaba tratando de encontrar su aroma aquí y allá. Una vez que encontró su aroma soltó otro gruñido irritado por donde lo conducia.

Avanzo al bosque mientras se alejaba del castillo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagome ya no podía contener la respiración. Solto las últimas burbujas de aire , luchó para quitarse su equipaje extra. También intentando luchar contra las corrientes antinaturales, no podía suportar la presión...

Como si tratara de un Deja Vu, mientras Touga se acercaba al pozo el aroma de Kagome terminaba y escuchó los estallidos de las burbujas de aire. Sin dudarlo, se remango las mangas de su Kimono y la agarro de, no su cabello, su brazo. La sacó del agua con facilidad, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su cuello y su otro brazo alrededor de sus piernas.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sintiendo que podía volver a respirar,el cuerpo de Kagome automáticamente empezó a toser. Su visión era borrosa mientras intentaba tomar aire.

Antes de que ella pudiera recobrar el sentido oyo un gruñido de advertencia.

"¿Estás loca? ¿Hay algún trastorno mental de que tenga que estar informado? Una voz preguntó acaloradamente.

"Inuyasha Inu... "Se las arregló para gemir. Perdio todo control sobre su cuerpo, y se desmayo.

**' Lo que decía imprudente... '**.


	9. Chapter 9

Nota del autor : Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco el merito es de **jazogirl** . Yo solo lo he traducido

Agradezco todos los reviews animándome a continuar y dándome consejos en la traducción.

8 Metros bajo tierra

CAPITULO 9

Cuando Kagome despertó de su letargo, sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos dorados. Un hermosa youkai estaba sentado al final de su futón con un rostro pálido sin emociones. Casi parecía molesto gracias a la extraña luz en la habitación iluminada.

"Se están haciendo muy difícil para mí estar a favor de los seres humanos por el momento, Miko." Dijo Touga con irritación persistente en su voz. Por el momento, recordó a Sesshomaru y su actitud fría como el hielo.

Kagome sentada se frotó la parte posterior de su cabeza antes de decir: "Yo tengo un nombre sab-"

"Lo que hizo fue innecesario". Interrumpio Touga.. "He dicho que los mortales eran fuertes, no invencibles. La próxima vez que desee suicidarse dígamelo, estaré más que feliz de darle una muerte honorable." Dijo antes de levantarse y darse vuelta para salir.

"Sólo quiero volver a casa... " Murmuró Kagome tirando sus rodillas a su pecho cuando los recuerdos de sus amigos y familiares comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza. las orejas de Touga se movieron y una vez más su mirada dorada cayó sobre ella.

"Dónde está la casa de la que habla? No me importaría llevarte allí. Anuncio Touga. Ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando vio la triste expresión de Kagome instalarse. Sus ojos parecía inquietos y sus brillantes ojos azules fueron substituidos por los brumosos aburridos. Su aura era baja y sin energía para darle la voluntad de seguir adelante.

**¿' Qué diablos dices?'**Su bestia no noto el resentimiento de él.

Kagome estaba pensando rápidamente,' Puede que Myouga se equivoque tal vez, si se lo digo a Touga no le hare ningún daño, ¿no? No es que yo le este diciendo acerca de sus hijos o cómo va a caer, verdad?' Estuvo pensando antes de elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras y diciendo, "no, sólo yo puedo ir."

Los ojos de Touga se entrecerraron cuando él vino a arrodillarse junto a Kagome. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Mi pueblo... "Ella siguió mirando sus ojos ". No es de este tiempo." Logró decir. Kagome vio toda la confusión que corria a través de los ojos de Touga.

**¿' Este tiempo? Muy bien, es oficial, está loca! Sabía que deberíamos haberla dejado en el pozo cuando tuvimos la oportunidad! "**

'SILENCIO'. Los pensamientos de Touga rugieron cuando intentó analizar en lo que Kagome estaba tratando de decirle. ' Un tiempo diferente... Eso podría explicar su extraño atuendo y los materiales desconocidos que llevaba.'

"¿Qué tan lejos?"

"Qué?"

"De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?" El gran señor preguntó con suspicacia ansioso.

"No lo sé... Probablemente quinientos años como máximo."

**Jodeeeeeeeeeer... ****'**

"Quinientos años es una gran cantidad de veranos . Sería un milagro si su cuerpo tuviera al menos 150 veranos." Se informó. **(OK para ustedes probablemente que se preguntan, "¿Qué demonios está hablando?" Pero si alguna vez has leído la Biblia, la gente solia para poder vivir 250 años. Así que he tomado algo de esta "historia" y lo he convertido en mi propia fantasía... Así que Touga, piensa los seres humanos pueden vivir hasta 100 años.) **

'150 años?' Kagomes se preguntaba en sus pensamientos. "No, no, es por eso que sigo regresando hacia el pozo-"

"Para suicidarte?"

"¡ No!" Impacientandose, Kagome agarro a Touga de sus mejillas con sus delicadas manos y tiró de su cara para acercarla a la suya recibiendo una buena mirada de sus ojos. "Escucha". Respiraba. "Yo he viajado desde _mi tiempo real_. Encontré la forma de llegar a este tiempo a través del pozo comedor de huesos, el mismo por el que he intentado entrar. Es un portal entre _nuestros _tiempos. Pero por alguna razón..." Ella continuó a explicándole cómo terminó en su tiempo, pero la mente de Touga estaba en otros lugares.

**"Está muy cerca". **Su bestia anunció gruñendo en aprobación. Touga no respondió. Sus ojos zafiro se quedaron bloqueados en mantener su cuerpo cautivo. Analizaba su rostro sin hacer ningún signo que demostrara que no estaba prestando atención. Sus ojos brillaban con determinación que le hizo sonreír interiormente a sí mismo. Ella era diferente. No le tenia miedo. Por el momento no podía creer que ella era humana debido a sus características impecables. Sus labios carnosos formaban palabras que él no podía comprender. Se veía tan suave y tierna...

"Touga?" Pregunto Kagome. Quitó sus manos de su la cara cuando sintió la influencia demoníaca de su sangre youkai. Su corazón se acelero descontroladamente.

'Controlate'. Pensó fríamente. La adrenalina hizo que sus venas palpitaran. Él se puso de pie en alerta pero mantuvo su perfil en su estado original. "Podemos continuar con esta conversación mañana, Kagome. Pero, por ahora descansa, tenemos un largo día por delante de nosotros, si quieres volver a casa". Se fue con eso, dejando a una joven Miko confundida.

'Fue algo que dije?' Se preguntó.

Touga no perdió el tiempo trató de llegar a sus aposentos lo mas pronto posible. Mientras su bestia interior estaba en silencio.

Después de un largo momento respondió, **' su olor me estaba volviendo loco... ****'**

'Qué?'

**' Su olor, sus ojos, sus labios... ****'**

'SUFICIENTE!'

**' NO ME DIGAS QUE NO LO SENTISTE TAMPOCO! NO PUEDES MENTIRME, SOMOS LO MISMO. SIENTO LO QUE SIENTES.! '**Por primera vez, Touga, el gran perro demonio, estaba más enojado consigo mismo como nunca. Su bestia tenía razón, pero me equivocaba. Lo que sentía era incorrecto.

"Tienes razón".

**'Lo sé'. **Su bestia sopló con aires de suficiencia.

' Pero los dos, estamos equivocados. Nuestra compañera es Inukimi, no podemos serle infiel. Y yo nunca he roto mi honor ni nunca lo hare.'

_Mientras tanto, una falla en el tiempo ha llamado la atención a los ojos de Kami. Ya era bastante malo que había creado un portal a la zona Feudal a la época moderna. Pero ahora el portal había traicionado a la joven Miko enviándola más atrás en el pasado, obligándolos a reescribir el tiempo._

Obligándolos a borrar el curso ya escrito.

Inukimi había acariciado su cola pacientemente esperando por su invitado. Estaba en el jardín del ala sur. Su atuendo era el mismo que cuando asistió a la fiesta. Los invitados ya se habían ido y los sirvientes estaban limpiando y quitando las decoraciones antes de descansar.

"Mi señora". Un guardia llamó su atención mientras hacia una reverencia en su presencia. "Su invitado ha llegado".

Ella hizo un débil gesto de la mano a él, "Déjalo entrar."

El protector se hecho a un lado y Ryukotsusei vino al lado de la futura señora del Oeste. "¡ Ah, señor Ryukotsusei, camina conmigo." Ella sugirió paseando hacia la fuente. "Ha llegado a mi atención que ha ido en contra de tu palabra."

"Mi señora, usted de todas las personas debe saber que no soy un hombre de confianza." Se rió.

Ella gruñó en respuesta, "No te di la Meidou Seki para viajar de ida y vuelta a través del inframundo para desbloquear los antiguos demonios. Te di para sacar a tus guerreros de entre los muertos y pagar mi deuda. Nada más".

"Oh, pero esto vale la pena, mi señora. Como usted sabe, usted es uno de mis mejores aliados en esta-"

"Y los intentos de asesinar a..." Siguio Inukimi esperando a que termine.

"Simplemente una distracción, pero no seria tan molesto si uno no fuera a tener éxito." Agrego Ryukotsusei. Sus ojos estaban llenos de odio hacia el señor del Oeste. Tenían un pasado tácito de amistad detrás de ellos. Lo único que quedó fueron recuerdos y más razones para la guerra. "Pero lo que quiero saber es ¿cómo te beneficia todo esto?"

"Como has dicho señor Ryukotsusei, no eres un hombre de confianza". El demonio dragón gruñó y flexiona sus garras. "Uh, uh, uh! ¿Cómo lo tomaría el gran InuNoTaisho cuando se entere de su compañera sido amenazada por el señor del Este. "

"Te-"

"Guardias". Interrumpio Inukimi. Vinieron rápidamente. "Por favor, llevad al señor a una habitación. ¿Por qué no te quedas hasta el desayuno... Lo considero parte de mi... pago. " Ella sonreía de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos relucientes.

El youkai miró a Inukimi antes escoltado a otra parte del castillo de la occidental.

Era el amanecer cuando Myouga encuentra su amo en sus aposentos. El sol apenas se había levantado cuando se subió a la mesa de Touga cubierto de pergaminos.

"Myouga." Saludo Touga con firmeza. "¿Qué sabes del pozo a pocos kilómetros de aquí?" El señor pidió análizando cuidadosamente sus pergaminos.

"No hay nada mucho mi señor. Sólo que cada seis meses esta seco e inútil durante siete días. ¿Por qué?" Pidió Myouga con la sensación de que le faltaba algo.

"Eso es todo?" levantó una ceja cambiando su mirada. La pulga asintió con la cabeza.

"Por qué?".

"Kagome, ella me dijo algo que a enriquecido mi interés."

Myouga comenzó a entrar en pánico. ' No lo hizo... Pero gracias a la confirmación de los señores no sólo he recordado los cuentos de estos pozos también he encontrado una manera de llevarla a casa.' Myouga cayó en una profunda reflexión.

"Debes no repetir esto a nadie. No es de nuestro tiempo. Hay una gran cantidad de veranos entre ella y nosotros. Debemos devolverla a su casa tan pronto como sea posible. Si los cuentos de estos pozos son ciertos tenemos que profundizar en ello, encuentra un pueblo cercano que haya tenido experiencia con esto. Luego vuelve a informarme. Ordenó Touga enrollando el pergamino que había estado buscando en la última hora. Pero cuando miró hacia su escritorio, notó que había huido.

"Myouga?"

Kagome despertó estirando los brazos y sofocando un bostezo. Sus manos acariciaron sus cabellos perezosamente mientras se levantaba de su futón.

"Señorita Kagome." Llamo Kagoshima entrando en sus aposentos. "Anoche fuiste a la cama temprano, así que algunas de las sirvientas y yo nos tomamos el tiempo para bañarte y ponerte un vestido para la noche". Kagome bostezó en agradecimiento.

Estaba demasiado cansada para gemir a unas pocas palabras. '¿Qué pasó ayer?' Se preguntó a sí misma rascándose la cabeza con fiereza. Su estomago pedia comida y Kagoshima estaba a su lado en un instante.

"Debes tener hambre. ¿Tus músculos están débiles? El Señor InuNoTaisho, me habló de su inmersión en las aguas ayer por la noche. Usted debe tener más cuidado, no te ofendas mi señora, pero es una humano. " Explicó Kagoshima tirando de una capa de kimono al azar sobre los hombros de Kagomes. Kagome gruñó. Estaba cansada de escuchar esa frase, _'eres humana' ._No importa cuán cierto era.

Kagoshima condujo Kagome a tomar el desayuno en un silencio conformable. Tan pronto como llegaron a las puertas del comedor había un montón de guardias.

"¿Por qué hay tantos guardias?" Kagome le preguntó en voz alta.

"Es para Lady Inukimi". Respondió Kagoshima. "Es parte de las tradiciones de apareamiento de los señores. La futura señora de la casa debe estar bajo protección en todo momento. Hasta que el señor InuNoTaisho complete su responsabilidad de cuidar de ella les han ordenado seguirla a dondequiera que va."

'Oh',.

Kagoshima asintió a los guardias para que les dejasen pasar a las puertas del comedor. Hay estaba Inukimi comiendo su pequeña porción de desayuno... Pero lo que no esperaban era al señor del Este, Ryukotsusei.

"Ah, Kagoshima! Te he extrañado!" — Exclamó Inukimi. Su voz era tan falsa como siempre. Kagome vio el miedo en el rostro de las criadas. Se habría reído si no fuera por el invitado inesperado.

"Ryukotsusei." Exclamo Kagoshima. El la ignoró y miró a la Miko.

"Señorita Kagome." Se puso de pie con la diversión iluminando sus ojos. "Ven, acompáñame". Él hizo un gesto a ella.

Kagome se sintió un poco fuera de lugar.

"¿Qué hace él aquí Inukimi?" Gruño Kagoshima.

"Era mi huésped para la noche; Sólo vino a devolver algo que ha estado en mi familia durante años. Pensé que se lo podría agradecer invitandolo a desayunar. ¿Eso es un problema? Entonces no hay nada que decir ". Anuncio la demonio. Había algo de Inukimi que ponía a Kagome de los nervios y no era el hecho de que ella se burlara de su apellido.

Notando que Ryukotsusei todavía estaba esperando por ella, se mudó del lado de Kagoshima y se encontró sentado frente a él. Maldita mi bondad.' Pensó para sus adentros mirando al demonio de ojos rojos.

Kagoshima comenzo a sentarse a su lado de la mesa mientras pensaba, 'Hoy va a ser un largo día '.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

AVISO:LA PROXIMA SEMANA EMPEZARE LA UNI Y A LO MEJOR NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR TAN PRONTO COMO AHORA

REVIEWS?


	10. Chapter 10

Nota del autor : Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco el merito es de **jazogirl** . Yo solo lo he traducido

Agradezco todos los reviews animándome a continuar y dándome consejos en la traducción.

8 Metros bajo tierra

CAPITULO 10

Sus ojos dorados analizaban a las mujeres jóvenes ante ella. Ella vio cada detalle de como ella daba pequeños bocados de su comida y hablaba al youkai dragón que estaba frente a el.

**'Hn, una mujer peculiar verdad?' **Una voz desde la parte posterior de su cabeza murmura. La Diablesa miro el plato que estaba delante de ella. Hierbas decoraban su carne y le hizo recordar cuánto odiaba las verduras.

_'No es de mi incumbencia'._ Respondió Inukimi comiéndose una despreciable hoja llamada espinacas.

La bestia se rió, **' por favor, no puedes negar la extraña conexión con ella y nuestro amigo.'**

_' Ja. Como que él elegiría a una simple humana por encima de mí.'_

**'Yo nunca dije eso.'**

_'Bueno, los estababas insinuando no?'_ La bestia estaba en silencio. _' Como yo pensaba, recuerda tu lugar mi amor. Puedes ser mi yo interior, pero todavía me ocupo de mis motivos. Yo soy muy capaz de mantener a nuestra futura pareja a mi alcance. No me subestimes.'_Inukimi sonrió interiormente a sí misma cuando sintió a su bestia callarse. Ella era la alfa en su mundo, desde que escapó de su terrible vida como princesa de este de los Inu youkai.

Desde que conoció a Touga su vida de ser la víctima pereció. Se convirtió en más sabia, más fuerte y astuta con los años. El paso de convertirse en compañero de Touga era solamente un paso a uno de sus deseos y muchos más. Touga sabía que su afecto hacia él era más que una alianza entre los dos reinos. Ella le importaba... Más que nadie intentó desarrollar sus sentimientos y sí, era más que amistad para ella. Pero eso no importó pronto se aparearon de cualquier manera y tal vez algún día también sentirá las sensaciones refrescantes que se siente cuando está rodeada de su presencia.

Aunque ella lo amaba más que a sí misma, ni siquiera eso detendría sus verdaderos motivos de poder. Nada podría impedirle ganar su verdadera libertad.

"¿De qué pueblo eres, señorita Kagome?" Pidió Ryukotsusei tomando un bocado. Kagome, por otro lado, casi se ahogo con sus palillos. Kagoshima, afortunadamente detrás de ella, acarició su espalda yella tosió. Poco después de recuperarse volvió a su plato cuando vio unos ojos fijados en ella.

Los ojos demoníacos de Inukimi estaban ardiendo cuando se sentó a la mesa. Ella no podía sino pensar que estaba todavía molesta con ella por llamarla saco de pulgas. Pero no le importaba.

Algo sobre ella hizo que sus sentidos de Miko le dieran una mala sensación. Ella era demasiado misteriosa para el gusto de Kagome. Para colmo, también sabía que Inukimi tenia una personalidad inteligente pero diabólica. Pronto vería su lado verdadero y algo en su instinto le dijo que fuera con cuidado.

"Kagome?" Llamo Ryukotsusei mirando a la chica perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Eh?"

"Su pueblo". -Repitió.

"Oh, sí. Bueno, todo lo que puedo decir es que esta muuuuuy lejos de aquí." Ella murmuró recogiendo su plato.

"¿Cómo llegaste al oeste?" Pregunto con curiosidad.

"Viajando". Kagome pensó tan rápido haciendo una mentira decente. "Verás, mi pueblo recibió un mensaje de otro pueblo en el oeste diciendo que necesitaban una miko para curar a los enfermos". Kagoshima levanto una ceja mientras ella escuchaba la historia de Kagome. "Por alguna razón los demonios han estado atacando a este pueblo muchas semanas y todos sus monjes y guerreros han sido gravemente heridos. Los aldeanos no podían salir debido a todos los peligros que les rodeaban y lentamente se morían de hambre ellos mismos". La criada rodó los ojos.

"En serio?". Kagome asintió sólo tratando de no hacer el agujero más profundo.

"Y ¿por qué mi señor no sabe de esto, mi señora?" Kagome miró sobre su hombro a la criada muy divertida. La Inu youkai podía oler sus mentiras a kilómetros de distancia.

Kagome aclaró su garganta. "Bueno, siempre esta metido en sus aposentos. Entonces, no esperaría que preste atención a esos pequeños problemas... "

"Seguramente, Touga habría tomado algún tipo de reconocimiento a este tema. Conociendo su admiración por los seres humanos por supuesto... " Añadió Inukimi, atrapando a Kagome en sus mentiras. Aún así, Ryukotsusei era ajeno.

El dragón miraba a las tres mujeres diciendo, "pero la pregunta sigue siendo, ¿cómo InuNoTaisho te encontró si estabas en el pueblo?"

Los ojos de todos miraron a la joven Miko, "Estaba preocupada por los aldeanos hambrientos y pensé que debía dejar el pueblo para conseguir algunos alimentos-"

"Pero pensé que había demasiados _peligros"_. Interrumpido la diablesa.

"Sí, pero siendo la Miko que soy, me las arreglé para sobrevivir y llegar al pozo más cercano. Intentando reunir un poco de agua fui atacada otra vez y cai en el pozo. Y entonces Touga vino y me rescato. Kagome se calló. Ella sólo quería arrastrarse a un agujero por su ridícula mentira que sólo Ryukotsusei parecía creer.

Inukimi rodó los ojos y miró a los ojos rojos del demonio para decirle que ella obviamente estaba mintiendo entonces la puerta se abrio capturando la atención de todos.

Touga entró en el comedor no reconociendo a su invitado no deseado y a su compañera. "Kagome". Anunció con firmeza haciéndola levantarse inmediatamente.

_' Gracias a Kami... __'_ Suspiró en sus pensamientos.

"He hablado con unos nobles (Myouga) sobre nuestra situación y han encontrado una respuesta posible. Por favor, reúnase conmigo en mi estudio." Antes de que Touga pudiera marcharse Inukimi se levantó también.

"Touga, por favor, desayuna primero debes estar hambriento." Sugirió.

Touga la miró por el rabillo del ojo. "Este asunto es más importante". Inukimi gruñó en su respuesta haciendo que Kagome sienta muy incómoda. Esta vez el general perro se dio vuelta para mirar a la youkai que estaba desafiando a sus instintos de alfa. Sus ojos se endurecieron. "No mw gruñas mujer!" Ladró. Inukimi sólo redujo sus ojos a Kagome que se sentían más fuera de lugar bajo su mirada.

"Bueno, creo que me ire ahora." Anuncio Ryukotsusei mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"Por fin". Kagoshima se quejó.

Kagome asintió al dragon. Mientras que Touga y Inukimi estaban en su propio mundo. Antes de que Ryukotsusei abandonara el comedor se inclinó para susurrar a Kagome, "La guarida de un dragón es más divertido que un criadero de perros".

Myouga encontró el cabello de la Miko muy hermoso como lo reflejaba el agua del pozo. En su reflexión se podía ver que su cabello recogido revelando las marcas violetas impresas en su frente. Sus párpados eran hermosos al igual que sus labios rosados. La armadura que llevaba complementaba su personalidad.

"He oído que esto está conectado al mismo tiempo". Su voz tersa y suave como el viento. "Los Espíritus llevan sus rumores".

"Eso es todo mi señora?" Preguntó Myouga mientras miraba las aguas de pozos. Ella sonrió.

"Quien es ese amigo tuyo, fue elegido por una razón". Ella sonrió. La Miko había inclinado la cabeza hacia el cielo. "No dudo de Kami, Myouga".

"Hm". La pulga tarareó.

"Ahora me tengo que ir, tengo un viaje que hacer". Ella sacó la pulga de su cabello y suavemente lo había dejado en el borde del pozo. Entonces sacó su espada en precaución.

Antes de que pudiera protestar Myouga ya se había ido. "Gracias, señora Midoriko."

Touga sostuvo la puerta a Kagome cuando entraron a su estudio. "Tengo noticias sobre el pozo". Comenzando, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Se sentó en su escritorio de madera lleno de pergaminos. Kagome miró sobre su hombro hacia atrás, hacia la puerta.

"¿Estás seguro de que deberías haberla dejado así?" Kagome se preguntaba .

"Hn." Touga respondió. "Me reto por salirse de su lugar." Dijo simplemente. "Realmente no entiendes las formas youkai y mucho menos los matrimonios Inu y las reglas."

Kagome cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño al señor demoníaco. "Entonces enséñame las reglas ya que voy a estar aquí por mucho tiempo."

Touga sonrió y miró a la joven Miko que todavía llevaba su ropa para dormir con una capa de Kimono sobre los hombros. "La regla número uno; No dejes tus cámaras con sólo tu ropa interior." Se quejó en desaprobación.

"Son más como reglas de casa si preguntas". Dijo ignorando su irritación. "Quiero aprender más acerca de los Inu Youkai.

"Bien. Regla número uno; no desafiar al alfa a menos que quiera tomar su lugar. "Cruzó sus brazos y se recostó en su asiento mientras reclinaba la cabeza.

Y gruñendo es considerado un desafío?" Preguntó Kagome.

"Bueno, depende. Si va contra tu decisión, entonces sí. Básicamente significa que no confías en sus acciones". Explicó Touga mirando sus ojos ampliarse.

"Oh, así que cuando me gruñes, significa que no confías en mí?" Se preguntó. Touga se rió entre dientes por su pregunta.

"Kagome, hay muchos significados diferentes a mis gruñidos. Hay desconfianza, placentera, ira, orgullo, protector, incertidumbre, odio, desaprobación y ningún razonamiento en absoluto." Touga sonrió mientras ella se ruborizaba en sus explicaciones.

"Esos son algunos motivos agresivos". Añadió mirando hacia abajo. Había apuntalado sus codos sobre su escritorio, pone sus dedos juntos y su barbilla se reclinó sobre ellos.

"Gruñir no es el único sonido que soy capaz de hacer Miko." Él se rió entre dientes. "Nosotros también gemimos para mostrar afecto a los demás".

El rubor de Kagome se profundizos conn sus palabras. _'¿Por qué estoy tan avergonzada? '_Ella cambió de sitio incómodamente bajo su mirada.

**' Vamos a tomar esto como una ventaja para mostrarle de unidos estamos los Inu.'**Replico su bestia.

Touga se levantó y se acerco a la cara sonrojada de la Miko. Ella se quedo congelada intentando comprender qué iba a hacer. El cepillo su cabello lejos de sus hombros y acarició su cuello haciendo un ruido sensible. Inhala su fragancia y gimió en respuesta dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por sus brazos hacia arriba y abajo.

Kagome se sentía de la misma manera. Jamás oyó a Inuyasha gemir por ella pero Touga lo hacia y hacia que su corazón se derretiera. Ella podía sentir que todos sus músculos se relajaban. Su ruido todavía rozaba por su cuello hasta que interrumpio "Uh... T-touga." Tartamudeó.

"Hn." Él gimió.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Se preguntó. Sacando a recordar por qué él había hecho algo tan vergonzoso a su persona. El dejó su piel añorando su toque mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio. Mientras ella esperaba su respuesta.

"Honestamente, no lo sé." Mintió tratando de no responder a su afecto hacia ella. Sintió que su estómago le dolia por su deshonestidad. Estaba lejos de ella para evitar el contacto con los ojos. Si le miraba a los ojos la verdad probablemente se sabría. Alborotó su flequillo en frustración.

"Cuéntame más".

"Más de que?" Touga desenrolló un pergamino para conseguir despejar su mente de lo que había pasado.

"De sus formas. Kagoshima me hablo del apareamiento dime más acerca de eso." Esta vez fue el turno de Touga de ensanchar los ojos.

Sin ninguna vacilación miró sus ojos hambrientos de conocimiento. "Por qué?" Se encogió de hombros.

"Por qué no?"

Resoplo. "Bueno generalmente cuando los Inu eligen su pareja pasan mucho tiempo entre ellos antes de la temporada de apareamiento. Hasta la temporada de apareamiento tienes algo de tiempo para ver si esto es lo que quieres".

"Por qué no pasas mas tiempo con Inukimi?".Pregunto Kagome tomando asiento frente a su escritorio.

"He estado muy ocupado. Además es diferente para ella y yo". Explicó.

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Nosotros hemos esperado a ser compañeros desde que éramos muy jóvenes, así que de cualquier manera nos va unido incluso si paso tiempo con ella o no antes de la temporada de apareamiento". Su voz no tenía ningún significado para él. Como si no fuera realmente ninguna noticia y él no le importaba.

"Y ¿qué sucede durante la temporada de apareamiento?" Preguntó tímidamente.

"Después de meses de noviazgo, tienes una ceremonia durante siete días y siete noches. El hombre elige la ubicación de la cita y es donde se celebrarán las ceremonias. Cada ceremonia es algo diferente. La primera de ellas es la primera unión-"

"Durante todo el día!" Se asombro Kagome. Su mandíbula clavada al suelo.

"Sí." sonrió su respuesta. "El segundo día es el vínculo de sangre. En que los dos individuos se intercambian su sangre. El tercer día es la persecución. Necesitas el lazo de sangre para ser más fuerte , ejerciendo tus límites y los suyos. En el cuarto día estaras realmente dolorido , entonces el vínculo del espíritu. Después de haber fortalecido los lazos de sangre tienes que vincularte en espíritu o la hembra no lo tomara bien. La sangre del macho le dara poder. En el quinto día se supone que será el día cuando la hembra se sentirá caliente. El día seis es cuando se coloca la marca. Y finalmente el séptimo día es el último día para mostrarse afecto el uno al otro sin ninguna intromisión". Termino Touga.

Kagome se sorprendió que todo eso era necesario para que un demonio mostrara su amor por su pareja. "Debe ser doloroso si uno de ustedes fuera a morir con todas esos pruebas". Pensó en voz alta.

"He oído que es peor que la muerte". Confirmo Touga. " Las parejas Inu sonde por vida. Al igual que los lobos".

"Entonces sientes mucho por Inukimi," Dijo Kagome chocada hacia fuera. "Eso es mucho por una sola persona".

"No importa si es por mí o no. Es principalmente para mi pueblo y lo que es mejor para mis tierras". Afirmó enrollando el pergamino que nunca terminó de leer.

"Pero..."

"¡ Mi señor!" Una voz familiar había interrumpido a Kagome mientras entraba en el estudio.

"Jaken, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no me interrumpas mientras estoy en mis estudios?" Gruño Touga.

"Yo lo siento mi señor, pero esto es urgente. Ha habido unos levantamientos con algunos kitsunes en la costa del sudoeste. Está atrayendo atención no deseada". Le chilló agitando su bastón. Touga se puso de pie en la incredulidad.

"¿Y dónde está Shippo?"

"No sé, he venido a usted tan pronto como me enteré de la desgracia." Aseguro Jaken.

Pasando por Kagome y Jaken, Touga agarró sus espadas junto a la puerta. "Ven Jaken, debemos movernos rápidamente para evitar aún más daño." Jaken asintió con la cabeza y se fue. "Kagome, hemos perdido la pista una vez más. Seguiremos nuestros planes más adelante." Él dijo entonces había siguiendo a Jaken fuera del Reino.

Myouga había encontrado a Kagome viniendo de la sala de estudios de su maestro hacia el magnífico jardín. Saltó hacia ella y se puso en su hombro.

"Myouga." Ella suspiró.

"Señorita Kagome, fue en contra nuestra palabra! No sólo se acerca a Lord InuNoTaisho sino también dijiste lo que eres-"

"No totalmente!" Ella protesto. "Sólo le dije de dónde era yo, no de que sabía de él y su futuro. Pero me temo que si no llego a casa pronto la cuestión será llevada a la superficie."

"Uh. No importa ahora, el daño ya está hecho. En dos días el pozo estará seco y podras volver a casa ". Explicó Myouga cruzando los brazos.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Me han contado sobre los cuentos de estos pozo antes y me he reunido con unas pocas personas que tienen experiencia con esto. Así que he estado estudiando mientras estabas con el señor."

Alguien aclaró su garganta detrás de ella y Kagome se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con tres enormes kitsunes con aspecto de estar sedientos de sangre y con las espadas desenvainadas que no parecían de este mundo.

Kagome oyo a Myouga chillar y dio un paso atrás al ver las intenciones de estos.


	11. Chapter 11

Nota del autor : Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco el merito es de **jazogirl** . Yo solo lo he traducido

Agradezco todos los reviews animándome a continuar y dándome consejos en la traducción. Ya tengo mas de 50 reviews veo que esta historia les esta gustando mucho y me ha gustado a ver si llegamos a los 100…

8 Metros bajo tierra

CAPITULO 11

Tan pronto como Touga aterrizo. El olor de la sangre fresca golpeó sus fosas nasales. Estaba rodeado de una aura demoníaca fuerte y parecía que había una nube oscura que se cernia sobre esta parte del oeste.

"¡ MI SEÑOR!" Grito Jaken corriendo a su lado.

"Silencio, Jaken." Touga desenvaino a so'unga(Significa Colmillo Nublado miren la 3 pelicula de Inuyasha) y caminó más profundo hacia el bosque. Cuanto se acerco oyo unos gruñidos. Pero estos gruñidos no sonaban como a un kitsune. Sonaban hell-A-bent mientras se hacia eco de un gorgoteo de gritos tras ellos. Touga caminó a un claro donde encontró a cinco sus soldados asesinados y a dos soldados bajo la cuchilla de otros tres.

Los dos kitsunes a punto de morir levantaron la cabeza para encontrarse con el gran demonio perro. "Señor InuNoTaisho!" Antes de que él pudiera responder la vida de los dos soldados fueron tomadas sin piedad.

Notó el aura demoníaca extraña que rodeaba a los tres kitsunes sedientos de sangre. Estaban embrujados. Pero ¿por qué Shippo no ha sido alertado por esto. ¿Por qué le ha llegado la noticia a él primero?

Ajustaron sus colmillos sonrientes y agarrando sus espadas. Los tres kitsunes se acercaron al señor con una confianza ciega. Touga, preguntándose cómo debía manejar esto los ignoró cuando vio que Jaken estaba desaparecido.

"INUNOTAISHO!".

Los ojos de los kitsunes eran de color negro sólido, sin pupilas, sin nada. Kagome quería gritar cuando vio que sus auras demoniacas luchaban contra sus poderes de Miko, pero ella no quería demostrar que ella necesitaba a un salvador. Ya tenia suficiente de esa basura con Inuyasha.

Tratando de poner una barrera alrededor de su ser, sus poderes le fallaron. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron. _¿' 'Qué? _Tan pronto como su mente entraba en modo de alerta, uno de los kitsunes levantó su hueso como espada y trato de cortarla en dos. Kagome se lanzó a un lado. La espada del demonio demolio la fuente.

"KAGOSHIMA!" Gritó Kagome luchando contra los arbustos en que aterrizó . Otro Kitsune la encontró intentando salir de los arbustos espinosos. Ignorando el dolor y la sangre, ella trató de escapar cuando una garra la agarro del tobillo y la arrastró a través del jardín. Ella comenzó a gritar cuando vio una espada acercándose a ella.

El gran demonio perro miró la abominación que le llamó por su nombre. Ahora el aura oscura de ellos se estaba expandiendo. Si hubiera una manera de salvarlos lo haría pero no le han dejado ninguna opción. Dejando caer su espada, Touga tomó su verdadera forma cuando los kitsunes procedieron a atacar.

Recortando distancia con sus espadas Touga despedazo a uno con sus colmillos. Uno de los kitsunes le dejó una herida en su muslo y acabo aplastado. El último kitsune era más valiente que los demás y trató de atacarlo a la cabeza en cambio perdió su brazo derecho pero seguía en pie con los ojos sedientos de sangre.

_'¿Qué los corrompió así?_ PreguntóTouga mirando al kitsune. Entonces un grito penetrante lo distrajo de su batalla sin sentido. El terror le invadio cuando se dio cuenta de a quien le pertenecia la voz.

**'KAGOME!' **Su bestia suspiró.

Tomando esto como una ventaja, el kitsune agarró a so'unga y la lanzó a la pierna de Touga haciendo al demonio perro gritar y matar al kitsune con un simple movimiento.

Las espadas kitsunes estaban a punto de matarla cuando aparecieron dos perros enormes. Cuando Kagome abrió los ojos vio a dos perros demonio luchando contra los kitsunes. Uno tenía la piel de Marfil y un círculo de oro en la frente. Él agarro con sus dientes a uno de los kitsunes por el cuello y sacudió su cabeza rápidamente tratando de liberarse de sus colmillos. El otro era obviamente Kagoshima, debido a la piel blanca con un tinte ligeramente azul y la media luna roja. Ella estaba luchando contra un kitsune que estaba blandiendo su espada alrededor.

El kitsune logro soltarse del Inu negro y agarró la cola de Kagoshima y la lanza a través del jardín a los muros del castillo. Parecía como si la oscuridad dentro de ellos se estaba intensificando. Kagome, todavía en estado de shock por haber estado a punto de morir, vio como el negro Inu se acerco al lado de Kagoshima.

Los kitsunes saltó sobre el Inu e intentaron estrangularlo el rodó sobre su espalda defendiéndose. Entonces un gruñido aterrorizador y un aterrizaje fuerte hicieron que todos detuvieran lo que estaban haciendo.

"Tashio." Kagome respiraba. Los kitsunes soltaron al negro Inu y empezaron a luchar contra Touga pero no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra sus colmillos y garras. Los ojos Kagomes se ampliaron en como los eliminaba rápidamente y luego en so'unga que aún estaba alojada en su pata delantera. "Touga!" Se levanto corriendo hacia él cuando él volvió a su forma normal.

Ella se paro cuando vio que sus ojos permanecían en su forma demoníaca. Él agarro a so'unga y lo saco de su brazo derecho sin pestañear. Miró a una herida y magullada Kagome y gruñó en ira. A continuación, su atención se concentro en los dos Inu que habían fracasado en protegerla.

**"Castigar..."**¿Era la única cosa en la mente de la bestia?

El negro Inu bajó la cabeza cuando su alfa le gruñó.

**"Atrás, soldado." **No era Touga quien hablaba era una voz más áspera que Kagome nunca había oído.

El Inu volvió a su forma humana y se puso delante de su señor con la cabeza alta. Él era alto pero no tan alto como Touga, de piel bronceada, con ojos azules y cristalinos y pelo negro corto que apenas llegaba a los hombros.

**"Dónde están mis soldados?"**

"Entrenando, General".

**"Entrenando?"** Los ojos de Touga se entrecerraron. **"Y dónde están los soldados que se supone que estan vigilando el castillo en todo momento?"**

"Con Inukimi... "

**"**¿!**Inukimi¡? ¿!Así que me dices que veinte y siete de mis guardias vigilan a Inukimi¡? Y de todos ellos, tu eres el único para responder a la llamada de la señorita Kagome estrés que podía oír todo el camino desde el lado suroeste del oeste¡?"**La bestia rugió, con el brazo bueno ahora agarro el cuello del soldado. Pero el soldado no parecía tener miedo. Las garras de Touga perforaron su carne extrayendo sangre de su cuello.

**"Sin comida ni agua"**

"¡ Mi señor!" "Touga!" Kagoshima y Kagome gritaban al unísono.

**"-durante 2 semanas, dígale a sus hombres y hacerles saber que sus prácticas se extenderá hasta más avisos." **Le solto el cuello y miró a Kagoshima. Sus ojos volvieron a ser dorados cuando él la miró. "En cuanto a ti-"

"Touga, basta!" Grito Kagome al demonio perro que estaba más sorprendido que sus siervos.

"Señorita Kagome!" Protesto Kagoshima.

"No grites!" Touga respondió flagrante a la criada. Kagome trató de dar un paso adelante, pero se encontró cayendo de rodillas. Ella había perdido mucha sangre.

Inukimi todavía estaba sentada en el comedor, bebiendo una taza de té. Una sonrisa pegada en sus labios desde aquel grito antes. No podía creer que hubiera funcionado. _' Qué tonto, Touga nunca has hecho un error... __' _

Aún tenía las caras guardias y sirvientas grabadas en su mente después de que dijera que no se preocuparan por la humana. Después empezaron a hablar entre ellos como si nunca hubiera pasado. Excepto el teniente Takei, que no iba dejar sola a la humana. Y luego estaba Kagoshima...

Incluso con la decepción de que todavía tenia que lidiar con el hedor de aquella humana, aún sonrió a sí misma en la victoria.

"Kagome?" Touga la llama mirando a la miko que estaba tirada en un futón en la sala de la enfermeria.

"Uh..." Ella gruñó mirandose a sí misma, encontró que le habian vendado todas sus heridas. "Que pasó".

"Te desmayaste." Respondió una voz desde en el lado opuesto de ella. Se volvió para encontrar al negro Inu junto a ella. "Mi nombre es Takei. Yo soy un teniente del ejército del oeste. También soy bueno en los campos de la medicina. Se desmayó debido al estrés y al dolor que te dieron tus cortes. Nada grave, que usted podrá ponerse levantarse y correr en cualquier momento. Pero debes descansar, ha sido un largo día". Sonrió brillantemente.

"Kagome". Ella asintió con la cabeza y luego miro a Touga.

Touga despedio a Takei y parecía distante con Kagome. "Deberias disculparte", Comenzó ella cuando el teniente cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"Por qué?" Suspiraba.

"Por castigarlos por algo que no fue su culpa".

"Su trabajo era protegerte..."

"Y hacían todo lo posible".

"Es cierto y fue mi error. No debería haberte dejado." Explicó sin hacer contacto con los ojos. Kagome suspiró cuando intentó levantarse. "¿Dónde vas? Necesitas descansar!"

"Voy a casa". Ella partió alejándose de él. "Hoy casi me muero!"

Su bestia gruño sintiéndose deshonrado,** "Y eso está en mi cabeza!"**

" No debería estar aquí!" Gritó Kagome sintiendo sus lágrimas salir. Antes de que pudiera responder Touga , Kagome salio rápidamente.

**'Idiota'.** Gruñó su bestia.

Kagome estaba acurrucada en su futón y murmuró para sus adentros: "¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, Inuyasha... "

_' Inuyasha... __'_

**PRONTO SABRAN QUE HA PASADO CON INUYASHA . OS ANUNCIO QUE EN MI PERFIL TENGO UNOS FICS EN PRODUCCION Y ANIMO A QUE VOTEIS CUAL QUEREIS QUE EMPIEZE . EL PRIMERO QUE LLEGUE A LOS 20 VOTOS SERA EL GANADOR TENEIS QUE ENVIARME UN PM PARA VOTAR.**


	12. Chapter 12

Nota del autor : Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco el merito es de **jazogirl** . Yo solo lo he traducido

Agradezco todos los reviews animándome a continuar y dándome consejos en la traducción.

8 Metros bajo tierra

CAPITULO 12

Era pequeño, tranquilo y educado con sus mayores, pero eso no fue suficiente. Todos parecían que bajo sus narices él no era más que una mota de polvo que se encuentra por debajo de los futones. Pero los seres humanos no eran nada en comparación con los demonios de sangre completa que amenazaban con matarlos. Su madre siempre le dice que mantenga su cabeza en alto e ignorar que maldijeran su ser. El merecía estar en este mundo.

Él amaba a su madre; Ella respetaba a todos sin importar lo que otros pensaban de ella. Ella era una mujer independiente, fuerte y hermosa que siempre tenía un pedazo de su mente para compartir con el mundo. Definitivamente cuando vino a él, su hanyou de un hijo. Ella tenía unos dientes preciosos ,unos brazos que siempre lo abrazaban con cariño y sus ojos...

Pensando en su madre, notó que ella no estaba. Ahora, su pueblo tampoco estaba... Oscuridad total...

"Mama". Lloraba mirando a su alrededor las profundidades infinitas de la oscuridad...

Kagome encontró su cara manchada de lágrimas. Frotó los ojos y gimió intentando desperezarse. 'Inuyasha?' Ella bostezó. Se arrastró fuera de su futón para ver la puesta del sol que se filtraba a través de sus cámaras. Caminando las puertas y por el pasillo, Kagome comenzó a preguntarse.

' Qué pasaría si no me he hubiera caído a ese pozo...?' Reflexionó Kagome. Ella ya sabía la respuesta. Si ella no hubiera caído al pozo no habría conocido a Inuyasha. Ella no hubiera conocido a Shippou, Sango, Kirara, Miroku o Kaede. Sería como cualquier adolescente normal intentando conseguir un sobresaliente en clase. Y tal vez enamorarse de algún chico de la escuela secundaria; casarse... Envejecer juntos sin tener una verdadera aventura. A decir verdad, elegiría el pozo esa vida. Suspiró para sus adentros.

Touga se estremecio cuando apretó el vendaje cubriendo su herida recién cortada. Han pasado horas y aún no veía ni una sola señal de curación.

"Mi señor", llegó la voz de Kagoshima desde la entrada de su estudio. Se puso de pie, alarmado y miró a la doncella. "La luna llena estará presente esta noche."

"De hecho. Quien haya hecho esto debe haber sabido que estaba llegando a mis límites. " Se detuvo por un momento. "Has podido contactar con el señor Shippo?" Kagoshima le dio un simple "No" antes de que él se diera la vuelta y centrara sus pensamientos en los intrusos.

"Hay pocas personas que conocen nuestras debilidades contra la luna llena". Penso Touga abiertamente.

**'Estás acusando a nuestro aliado, Touga?'** Su bestia retumbo como si hubiera salido de un sueño profundo.

"Claro que no,' respondió, 'pero el hecho de que él está desaparecido es inaceptable por su parte'.

**' Seguramente tiene una explicación razonable...'**

'Hn.' Touga reclina la cabeza por un momento para quitarse todos los pensamientos negativos que intentaban corromperlo.

Inukimi estaba haciendo su rutina habitual teniendo sus respetables ceremonias del té con unas diablesas que eran su club de fans y la camarilla de chismes. Ellas no eran más que diablesas menos afortunados que ella y viajaban con ella para hacerle compañía. Con sus ojos exprimidos cerrados de forma delicada, llevó el primer sorbo para invitar a las demás a empezar.

"Hay un rumor de que hay una viviendo en el palacio." Una de las mujeres comentó haciendo que los párpados de Inukimi hicieran un TIC de irritación.

"Es absurdo, Inukimi nunca permitiría tal acto!"

"Tonta, estabas en el banquete de la pasada noche!" La Diablesa miró a la despistada que estaba sentada más al final de la mesa. La chica era mucho más joven que las otras nobles y parecía ser una cara nueva para las ceremonias de té de Inukimi. Tenía grueso pelo castaño y ojos de color grisáceo. Si Inukimi hubiera recordado correctamente su nombre era Emi, una Kitsune de las tierras del este.

"Debi pasarlo por alto_"_ Susurró.

"¿Cómo no la viste! Todos en la fiesta la estaban mirando!" gritó la mujer que inició la conversación.

"Misaki!"

Una sonrisa encantadora rompió la intensa atmósfera sacando de su trance a Inukimi. Sus ojos se abrieron mirando al dueño de la voz dominante. "Todos ustedes son demasiado para de éste orejas". Las mujeres que optaron por rayo pasó a ser la mayor de todas las mujeres en la habitación, incluyendo Inukimi. Verdaderamente Inukimi no sabía por qué mantuvo la vieja a su lado. La única razón por la que ella la conocía era porque era una vieja amiga de la familia de su madre.

"Actúan como si Inukimi ya fuera la señora del Oeste, como si puede quitar una molestia del palacio que aún tiene que ser de ella." La Diablesa continuó, bajando su taza de té. "Sin embargo, estoy muy interesada en cómo consiguió que los guardias y sirvientes le tengan tanta lealtad.

"¿Cómo te atreves!"

"Misaki!" Gruño Inukimi que parecía estar más interesada en lo que la anciana tenía que decir aparte de las chicas jóvenes que la rodeaban con sus comentarios tontos. "Sigue adelante...Tomoko." La Diablesa con pelo largo y negro tenia una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. Llevaba un kimono granate bañado en oro con una cinta azul alrededor de su abdomen. Sus ojos tenian un tinte carmesí mortal con un rostro impecable sin marcas. La única cosa que mostraba que era un demonio eran sus orejas puntiagudas.

"Es casi como si tuviera un objetivo alternativo oculto en la oscuridad".

Las manos de Misaki golpearon la mesa haciendo que Emi y los otras demonios saltaran. "Mi señora! ¿Dejara que esa vieja hablar de esa forma?"

«Dejadnos».

"Qué?"

"!He dicho que dejadnos¡". Reiteró Inukimi manteniendo su atención en Tomoko. "Todos fuera! Guardias!" Gritó antes de que unos soldados se acercaran a la puerta. "Escolta a estas señoras a sus habitaciones".

Inukimi miró a las nobles como salieron de la sala dejando a Tomoko.

Se sentó en el sapo con una expresión bastante divertida adornando su rostro. Su pelo platino estaba cepillado sobre sus hombros .Sacudió hacia adelante y hacia atrás a su victima ignorando sus chillidos. El chico lanzó una risita gutural y se replegó en silencio mirando a Jaken sufriendo.

"Sesshomaru?" Una voz de mujer pregunto. El joven cachorro miró a la mujer con impresionantes ojos azules y saltó de su siervo. En una velocidad increíblemente rápida estaba a su lado en segundos.

"Mama¡". Se retorcía alegremente y luego recuperó la compostura cool. Las mujeres se reían en su repentino cambio de expresión.

"Estaras tranquilo con esto," susurró peinando su flequillo aunque caería de nuevo en su lugar. Ella sostuvo la mirada del chico sonriéndole . Pero lamentablemente, rompiendo el silencio de su momento , un sonido áspero de alguien carraspeando su garganta.

"Cachorro", llegó la voz de diablesa de la casa. Los dos miró a la mujer que en realidad llevaba al niño.

"Madre real".

NA lo siento si no se entiende bien

Después de otra siesta descuidada, Kagome finalmente encontró la fuerza para reflexionar sobre sus recientes eventos. Reconoció el hecho de que ella estaba mas atras en el tiempo y podría cambiar el futuro. Inuyasha probablemente estuviera hambriento. Que ella no podía volver a casa más que a través del pozo que actualmente estaba lleno de agua que Dios sabe cómo llegó allí. Casi muere por kitsunes poseídos y no podía incluso utilizar sus propios poderes para defenderse a sí misma.

Kagome suspiró pesadamente y se estiro en su futón en el agotamiento. "Patético". Se frotó los ojos y murmuró, "y encima, he perdido los fragmentos de la joya..." Tomo un momento para asimilar lo que dijo. Su mandíbula cayó al instante cuando se dio cuenta de la situación era 10 veces peor.

"Señorita Kagome, traigo buenas noticias!" Gritó Myouga saltando hacia Kagomes con una sonrisa optimista metiendo en sus bigotes. Miró hacia a la chica asustada. "No te preocupes. Parece que yo he calculado mal el día de la luna llena y esta noche será la decisiva, no es maravilloso?" La pulga chilló agitando sus brazos.

"Perdí el fragmento de la joya..."

"¡ Sí! ¡ Sí! Tienes que ir-"Los ojos de Myouga se ampliaron. "Qué? ¿Cómo, Midoriko-"Al darse cuenta de su desliz la pulga se abofeteó.

"Midoriko?" Kagome repitió mientras que un poco de esperanza iluminaba su corazón. Si ella pudiera hablar con Midoriko tal vez ella podía entender por qué fue elegida o al menos sobre los misterios detrás del fragmento de la joya. Mientras ella miraba a la pulga, que comenzó a sacudir la cabeza como si él no fuera a revelar cualquier información adicional. ¿"Myouga? ¿Qué tienes para mí?" Lo recogió con un apretón a su figura.

Él suspiró y se rindió fácilmente a su autoridad. "La señora Midoriko se fue hace unos días en un viaje que no sé nada, pero antes de irse me contó lo del pozo y asi es como me enteré de cómo puedes volver".

"Por supuesto que ella lo sabría..." Kagome se desvió hacia sus propios pensamientos.

"Pero ¿qué eso sobre el fragmento de la joya?".

"El fragmento de la joya es la razón por la qué puedo viajar a través del tiempo". Dijo Kagome con brusquedad.

"Espera, ¿cómo que sabías cómo volver a casa todo este tiempo?"

"Bueno, no realmente, necesitaba que el pozo estuviera seco..."

"Pero todavía tienes el fragmento de la joya-"

"¡ No! Tengo el pozo, pero no el fragmento!" Ella gruñó poniendo su rostro en sus manos. Myouga pensó en todas las soluciones a su problema. ¿"Tal vez es por eso qué no podía usar mis poderes de Miko? Eh, nada de esto tiene sentido!"

"No creo la joya tenga la culpa de sus poderes, pero creo que hay otra razón por qué usted no puede encontrar la joya". Kagome miró hacia abajo a la pulga que empezó a acariciar sus bigotes en una posición sentada. "Es posible que la joya no pueda estar en dos lugares a la vez. Tal vez y solo es un tal vez, que su joya se quedó atrás y te trajo a mitad de camino, mientras la joya que existe ahora te sacó el resto del camino. "

"¿Dices que la joya hizo esto?"

"No estoy diciendo que las joyas la ayudaron a llegar hasta aquí, pero sin un motivo, las joyas no tienen un propósito para que estes aquí." Myouga asintió con la cabeza a su propio razonamiento.

"Un motivo?".

**Resultados de los votos**

**Fic de Inuyasha: 3 votos (la pareja es un secreto)**

**A ver si veo pocos votos lo rebajare a 10**

**Animo que voteis los fics de Hetalia**


	13. Chapter 13

Nota del autor : Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco el merito es de **jazogirl** . Yo solo lo he traducido

Agradezco todos los reviews animándome a continuar y dándome consejos en la traducción.

8 Metros bajo tierra

CAPITULO 13

Tras ver que las puertas estaban cerradas y de que Inukimi estaba segura de que las mujeres no estaban al acecho en los pasillos, dejó que el silencio se estableciera entre ella y Tomoko.

Inukimi inclino la cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos mientras ella hablaba, "A que juegas, Tomoko? ¿Sabotaje? ¿Deslealtad? ¿Cuál es el motivo? ¿Qué estas maquinando en ese cerebro tuyo?"

La anciana frunció el ceño profundamente y ella meneó la cabeza. "Nada, que valga la pena 'señora'. Pero, dime algo, Inukimi. ¿Cómo crees que esto acabara al final?" Esta vez Tomoko centró su atención en sus garras mientras Inukimi se inclinó hacia adelante sobre la almohada que estaba sentada.

"No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando."

"Por favor, tus padres podrían haber sido tontos pero he sabido de su naturaleza durante bastante tiempo ahora... Incluso antes de su devastador accidente que los llevó a la muerte..." Inukimi se mordio el labio. " _Ha tocado una fibra sensible_ ¡". La Diablesa joven estaba paralizada mientras la anciana comenzó a acercarse. "Al principio me pareció como los demás, que no era más que un accidente inoportuno. Pudo haber sido cualquiera..."

"Su muerte trajo mucho dolor al este". Inukimi agregó tomando un sorbo de su té. Tomoko sólo redujo sus ojos.

"Porque todavía no he visto aun ni una lágrima en tus ojos?"

"Las emociones son un signo de debilidad"

"Inukimi de mierda!" La Inuyoukai chillo cuando sintió el té frío remojar la parte delantera de su kimono y cubrir su pecho desnudo. Ella cerró sus manos con garras golpeando la mesa.

"¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ?"

"Que renuncies!"

"Guardias-" Tomoko agarro la garganta de Inukimi, lo que le difículta respirar.

"Niña tonta!" Ella gruñó viendo a la Diablesa retorciéndose contra su agarre. Parecía como si los ojos de Inukimi estaban tratando de cambiar pero estaban atascados en su primera etapa. Sus garras arañaban frenéticamente la mano de la anciana. "Has deshonrado a tu familia". Los ojos de Tomoko eran muy muy diferentes a los de Inukimi. En lugar de torneado rojo sangre con azul profundo sus pupilas se extendieron por todos sus ojos haciéndolos negro sólido y lleno de una frialdad sin fin.

"Gu-un-ah-dias!" Se atragantó. Una sonrisa encontró una vez más estaba en labios de Tomoko. Ella suelta Inukimi y vio como jadeaba intentando respirar.

"Estoy contenta de saber que aún puedo golpear con miedo ese corazón tuyo!" Rió Tomoko arreglando su kimono.

El joven cachorro tenía sus ojos enterrados en el pergamino que estaba lleno de significados y palabras nuevas. Odiaba las 'palabras'. No tenían sentido. Realmente, ¿por qué necesitabas una palabra más grande para describir otra palabra que ya estaba bastante comprensible en primer lugar. 'Todo lo que hacen es hacer que la gente piense más y los menos afortunados sentirse estúpidos...' Pensó para sí mismo.

El joven cachorro suspiró por aburrimiento, "Ojalá ella fuera su madre." Su soledad se mostró claramente en su rostro.

"Cachorro". Vino una voz desde atrás. Sesshomaru borró todas las señales de las emociones de su persona. Rígidamente giró hacia la demonio.

"Madre real". Enojado mentalmente.

"He venido a liberarte de tus estudios. Vendras conmigo para tomar el té. Se sorprendió un poco; la única vez que Inukimi alguna vez le pidió venir con ella para el té fue cuando estaba en problemas.

Camino hacia ella, Sesshōmaru miró su mano curiosamente. Parecía como si estuviera esperando que pasase algo. El niño/cachorro la miró con las cejas levantadas en una mirada inquisitiva. "¿Qué quieres hacer con la mano?"

La Diablesa suspiraba por su cariño y amor hacia el, "Podrías empezar agarrandola y no soltarla".

Kagome vio a Myouga escarbando a través de su mochila y comenzó a tirar las cosas como estaban sin sentido. Tenía que conseguirlo a través de la cabeza que no tenía ni idea de lo que fue el 'motivo' o lo que fuera. Luego él explicó minuciosamente que tuvo que entrar en contacto con algo de este tiempo en su momento para ser arrastrada todavía más en el pasado. Para ser honesto estaba cansada de averiguar los detalles y todo lo que quería hacer era volver a casa.

Con impaciencia golpeando su pie vio como Myouga alcanzó sus 'suministros de mujer' y comenzando a ruborizarse de vergüenza. Rápidamente arrebata agarro a Myouga y empezó a gritar, "Suficiente! Por favor, basta!Es obvio que no tengo nada útil".

"¿Qué es todo esta... basura?" Pregunto mientras estaba colgado de sus dedos.

"Sus... Suministros o al menos eran mis suministros... " Ella murmuró mirando los alimentos y ropa arruinada esparcidos por el suelo.

Myouga suspiró, "Qué raro..."

Kagome sin pensar dejo la pulga y miró de cerca todas sus cosas. Su madre verdaderamente se había esmerado. Había innumerables paquetes de Ramen y dulces cubiertos de basura y de manchas negras que eran moho. El Ramen estaba empapado y tenia un hedor crudo.

"No creo que estamos logrando nada Myouga".

"De hecho". Miró a Kagome que parecía estar sufriendo. "Voy a llamar a alguien para limpiar esto."

"Antes de hacerlo, te acuerdas adonde se dirigía Midoriko?"

"No, pero sé que fue... Sur! Sí, se fue hacia el sur. ¿Por qué?" Pisando sus suministros podridos se arrodilló a la pulga.

"Bueno viendo las cosas ahora, es la única que nos puede ayudar."

Myouga penso sobre lo que estaba diciendo y se dio cuenta. "Quieres encontrar a Midoriko". Kagome asintió con la cabeza. No le importaba cómo podria encontrarla, necesitaba saber como volver a casa y volver con sus amigos antes de que cambiara algo en el futuro.

Myouga asintió con la cabeza un poco sorprendido por las palabras de la Miko sabiendo qué peligros que podría sufrir. Para ser sincero estaba un poco asustado... Ella miró y asintió con la cabeza y se fue a buscar a una criada .

Después de su partida, Kagome se peino pelo en la frustración y dejo escapar unas lágrimas. "Esto es eterno."

Estaba en su estudio cuando un lobo irrumpio.

"Qué demonios, Touga!? ¿Dónde está Shippou? No me digas que lo escondes de mí!" Kai se rió de su última declaración. Mirando el hombre delante de él, el señor del oeste entrecerró los ojos. Se levanto y se estremecio por la herida que no cicatrizaba. Kai se dio cuenta.

"¿Qué te pasó?"

"Fui emboscado por hombres de Shippou."

"Mientes". Él gruñó negándose a aceptar la verdad en su aroma.

Ojos de Touga comenzados a enrojecerse ,"ésto no miente! Todavía tengo que decirte que estaban poseídos!" Kai retrocedió en esto. "¿Por qué los hombres no han sido informados de esto?"

Kai retrocedio en confusión. "No sé por qué... ¿Sabes algo de Shippou?"

"Iba a preguntarte lo mismo".

"No lo he visto desde el día de la reunión". Admitió. El señor se sorprendió miro al otro lado del escritorio de Touga y analizando sus pensamientos para obtener respuestas. "El no lo haria". Era lo único que podía decir.

"Obviamente... Estaban poseídos."

— Y tu herida?

"Hn. Es todavía en cuestión quién pudo haber hecho esto. No creo que deliberadamente quisieran matarme a mí, pero querian hacerme daño. Fue sin embargo una casualidad, ya que parece que habría luna llena esta noche. Quien haya hecho esto sabía que tendría problemas tratando de curarme. Casi como..."

"No quieren que interfieras con los eventos de esta noche".

"Parece que hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo." Touga sonrió mientras miraba hacia el brazo vendado". Por desgracia, no fui herido por un demonio, sino por mi propia espada, So'unga. Y porque ahora mi herida ha sido maldecida por la luna llena voy a tener que sufrir el peso de la curación como un ser humano..."

Kai estaba sorprendido, "eso requiere una semana. Tal vez incluso meses".

"Precioso, es por eso que necesito llevar tus tropas y mis tropas en busca de Lord Shippou." El lobo asintió con la cabeza mientras escuchaba. "El oeste está actualmente en estado de guerra . Me quedaré aquí para vigilar las tierras."

"Gracias Kagoshima". Kagome dijo agarrando al azar kimonos fuera del armario. Preparándose para un nuevo viaje por delante, Kagome había estado observando a Kagoshima desde el rabillo del ojo constantemente. Se sintió mal por la criada pensando en la tortura de soportar a Inukimi el resto de su vida.

Kagome dejo los Kimonos en su futón al lado de su mochila. Empezó a rellenar la mochila con impaciencia. Ahora fue turno de Kagoshima de mirar.

Kagome sintió como si le faltaba algo. Con Myouga alrededor no tenia que preocuparse por la compañía, pero entonces qué pasa si se cruzaran con unos demonios. No vería la pulga hasta el día siguiente. Necesitaba protección y Myouga era un inútil. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Kagoshima ,"Kagoshima?"

"Señora?"

"Touga no tendrá ningún arco por aquí?"

"Por supuesto." Kagoshima se animó, pero luego hizo una pausa. "Pero si puedo preguntar, para qué?"

Kagome mordió su labio y ella misma recordó que Kagoshima era una de sus amigos y que podía confiar. "Myouga y yo nos vamos de viaje..."

¿"Un viaje"? La criada inicia automáticamente sacudiendo su cabeza. "No hay salvajes kitsunes corriendo alrededor y al mismo tiempo el Oeste-"

"Kagoshima, este viaje es muy importante".

"Y estar segura es muy importante".

"Estare bien... Tengo a Myouga." Kagome ni podría mantener una cara seria en su comentario. Las dos mujeres comenzaron a reir con el pensamiento de las jóvenes en la pulga tratando de actuar como un perro guardián.

Las dos mujeres siguieron riendose cuando Takei la mano derecha del ejército del oeste. Kagome dejó de reírse y aclaró su garganta. "Señor Takei." Kagome sonrió pero sin mirarle.. La Miko vio como Kagoshima se iba un momento para coger un arco.

"Señorita Kagome" Takei se inclinó. "Kagoshima, te necesitamos en la cocina." Kagoshima asintió con la cabeza y se marcho.

Tan pronto como la doncella alcanzó la puerta rápidamente añadió: "Enviare a Jaken para traerle lo que usted necesita. Pero, probablemente desee hablar con esto con mi señor antes de salir de los terrenos del castillo". Con eso Takei la dejó.

"Tiene razón. Quién sabe qué haría ese perro estúpido si me fuera sin permiso, si es como Inuyasha.' Pensó.

Después de un largo momento para recuperar la respiración, Inukimi miró a la anciana. "Que te dijo el traidor?"

"Traidor?".

"Ryukotsusei." Escupió. Tomoko sonrió.

Ella agarra la mandíbula de Inukimi y acerco su cara a la suya. "Así que eso es lo que quieres, eh? Poder. Lo que destruye cada señor al final. Tu padre no te ha enseñado nada?" Analizandola con los ojos. «Le dije a tu madre estas palabras exactas, 'nada bueno saldrá a quienes optan por corromper a los jóvenes.» Y ahora mira han acabado. Muertos a manos de su propia hija". Tomoko se rió soltándola. Los ojos de Inukimi se abrieron.

"Yo no los maté!" Sonaba como un susurro. Tomoko sólo se encogio de hombros y comenzó a caminar.

"Si crees que tus pequeños trucos pueden acabar con el señor del oeste, es que aun eres un cachorro, jovencita. Usted debería haber aprendido de sus ancestros... Yo lo hice." Tomoko abrió la puerta corredera. "La dejare con su permiso".

Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su puño estaba a unos escasos centímetros de la puerta al estudio del gran Inu No Taisho. Parecía estar preparándose mentalmente para pedir permiso para ir al sur como si pedia a su madre si podía salir. "Aquí va mi dignidad..."

Kai salio de repente del despacho. Su rostro era serio y endurecido con la concentración, intento saludarlo, pero obviamente estaba en otro mundo. Sólo se alejo de ella sin decirle nada. ¿Qué le ha hecho Touga para hacerlo tan... solemne.

Pensando sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Kagome tragó duro. Y rogó a Kami...

Sesshomaru busco a su madre biológica con la mirada y luego miro su copa en miniatura de té. Le encantaba el té pero no particularmente con ella. Si era bueno que ella le invitara , pero era todavía extraño. La única vez que quería estar con él era cuando estaba en problemas, que necesitaba algo o que tenía una nueva lección para él.

Tomó un pequeño sorbo de su té y lo miró con su mirada.

"Sesshomaru".

"Sí, madre real."

"Nunca lo olvides", se detuvo. Asintió para que ella seguir adelante. "... El poder lo es todo".

Y esa era la lección...

**BUENO GENTE LA COSA SE COMPLICA**

**A LOS QUE ME PREGUNTAN SOBRE EL FIC DE INUYASHA ES UN SECRETO QUIEN ES EL PADRE (CREO QUE TAMPOCO LO PONDRE EN EL SUMMARY) SOY MALO MUAJAJAJAJAJA **

**PERO NADA ESTA DECIDIDO A VER CUAL SALE ELEGIDO SIGAN VOTANDO SINO AL FINAL DECIDIRE CUAL EMPEZAR**

**VOTOS PARA EL FIC DE INUYASHA:**

**LOS DEMAS: O (EN SERIO ES QUE NO SON INTERESANTES LOS OTROS DOS FICS? ME ROMPEIS EL CORAZON T_T)**

**REVIEWS?**


	14. Chapter 14

Nota del autor : Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco el merito es de **jazogirl** . Yo solo lo he traducido

Agradezco todos los reviews animándome a continuar y dándome consejos en la traducción.

8 Metros bajo tierra

CAPITULO 14

Cuando Touga sintió el aura de Kagome su bestia finalmente salió de su siesta diaria. Cuando Kai se fue empezó a arreglarse. Se encontró consternada por la situación de su escritorio. Lo tenía lleno de numerosos pergaminos, papeleo no leído y los mensajes de los pueblos cercanos. Tomando un rápido vistazo a las puertas de madera que separaba su estudio del mundo, barrió el brazo sobre su escritorio haciendo que los papeles cayeran por los bordes.

Comenzó a asustarse cuando escuchó un golpe llegar a sus oídos. "Dame un minuto para... Eh... ordenar". Se rió interiormente a sí mismo y empezó a guardar los pergaminos debajo de su escritorio.

Mientras tanto Kagome esperaba al otro lado de la puerta con los nervios sin resolver. ¿' Ordenar'? Podía oír gruñidos frustrados y papeles al otro lado. Ella sabía que estaba estresado por el ataque en el oeste y no podia ayudar penso que debería dar la vuelta y irse. No se daría cuenta... tiene cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse.

Touga finalmente volvió a hablar ,"entra".

Kagome había exhalo y abrió las puertas del estudio que parecía más una biblioteca privada. Estaba sentado al otro lado de la sala en su atuendo habitual detrás de un escritorio de madera impecable. Él se apoyaba por un brazo mientras el otro estaba en su haori y fuera de la vista.

"Miko". Reconoció con un rastro de diversión atado en su voz. Kagome apretó los puños. Nunca le presto atención antes, pero recientemente se notó su falta de simpatía hacia su título. ¿Tal vez porque se siente indigna del nombre?

"Tengo una petición, pero te lo digo ahora no acepto un 'no' por respuesta." Asintió en respuesta". Deseo dejar-"

"No".

Entrecerro sus ojos, "el oeste para ir al..."

"No".

"sur para encontrar a-"

"No".

"Midoriko!"

El Inu youkai tomó un minuto para pasar por alto su furia. "Por qué?"

Kami, eres un idiota!" Dijo con brusquedad

"Es que de todos modos deberías hablar con alguien a quien estás pidiendo un favor?"

¿"Un favor? Esto no es una especie de negociación!" Kagome suspiro para mantener la calma. "Me gustaría buscar a Midoriko porque me temo que es la única que me puede ayudar a volver a casa".

¿' Casa'? Cuestiono su bestia.

Tan pronto como Tomoko había salido de la sala, Inukimi luchó para recuperar la respiración. Su respiración era irregular mientras que parecía que ella no podía encontrar suficiente fuerza en sí misma para evitar de temblar.

"Ryukotsusei..." Ella gruñó protagonizada por detrás de las puertas cerradas.

Rápidamente se fue a las puertas que conducían a un jardín privado de su salón de té. Tan pronto como ella llego al lugar tomó su verdadera forma.

Ella se alejo del castillo y fue hacia el este.

"Myouga y yo creemos que la razón por la que he venido es a causa de un motivo...?"Ella siguió cuestionándose sus propias palabras.

"Un motivo?".

"Sí, cree que algo de este tiempo que existe en mi tiempo hizo que los fragmentos de la joya reaccionaran y me llevaran hacia ti".

"Hacia mí?" Su voz pareció caer en como miró el señor demonio por encima de ella. En este momento se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban del uno al otro.

Su pecho retumbo mientras sus peinaban su cabello. Dejó sus pies colgar sobre la cama y agarró el borde de las cubiertas.

¿"Mama"? El joven cachorro tarareó.

"Eh?"

"¿Qué es lo más importante para ti?"

Las mujeres de ojos azules inclino la cabeza ante estas palabras pero mantuvo sus dedos móviles. No tardo mucho en pensarlo pero quería asegurarse de que él no estaba buscando una respuesta concreta. "Bueno, Sesshōmaru, lo más importante para mí es la familia. No importa cuán locos son o lo insoprtables que son no puedes nunca decir que no les amas."

"Por qué?" Él inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba intentando mantener una mirada de su dulce sonrisa.

"Tu padre dijo una vez que el odio es amor".

"Eso significa que secretamente amo a madre real?" La mujer simplemente se rio y felizmente siguió dándole su especial 'atención'.

Kagome se encontraba perdida en los ojos de Touga repentinamente.. Aunque su cara estaba lejos de ella podía sentir su aliento erizando su piel. Tal vez era su instinto femenino apareciendo en ella porque estaba en una habitación con un hombre... sola.

Se sentía como si ella necesitara tocarlo de manera desesperada. Su pelo era extrañamente más brillante de lo habitual y tenía los dedos ansiosos por agarrarlo y enterrar su cara en él. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Tenia sus palmas sudorosas y su corazón acelerado.

Mientras tanto, el silencio estaba matando a Touga. ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? Sólo repitió sus palabras. Y aquí estaba luchando para mantener sus emociones bajo control cuando su bestia cambió de puesto incómodamente bajo su mirada aturdida.

**'Kagome?'** Un poco sorprendido por el hecho de que no era su pensamiento que le susurró su nombre, Touga rompió su mirada intensa con un simple parpadeo de sus ojos.

Tan pronto como un golpe vino de las puertas del estudio, Kagome se dio vuelta lejos de Touga evitando el contacto visual.

"¡ Mi señor!" dijo Jaken, con flechas atadas a la espalda y un arco de diez veces su altura agarrado firmemente en sus manos. "La señorita Kagome ha solicitado-" de pronto se dio cuenta de la Miko de pie delante de él. Él tosió torpemente, "¡ Oh! U-uh... Mi señora..."

"Jaken".

Touga miró a los dos y luego finalmente decidió reducir su mirada sobre Kagome. "Ordenaste a Jaken que te buscara un arco?"

"¡ No! Se lo ordene a Kagoshima que se lo ordeno a Jaken!"

Touga cruzó sus brazos y levantó una ceja. "No puedo encontrar la diferencia."

"Jaken!" El sapo se estremeció. "No sabía que tenías que reportar a InuNoTaisho sobre cada cosa que hago."

"No es así. Probablemente estaba preocupado, pero esa no es la cuestión. ¿Por qué necesitas el arco en primer lugar?" Pidió el Youkai.

"Ya te lo dije, voy a buscar a Midoriko!" Contesto Kagome mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño demonio y se lo pedia.

"No creo que haya accedido a esa petición".

"No tenías que!"

**"Kagome!"** La voz de su bestia la detuvo. "Como el señor de estas tierras y tu tutor no voy a permitirlo!"

"Te lo dije, tengo Myouga! Voy a estar bien!" En silencio Jaken hizo una mueca en su respuesta.

**'¡ TESTARUDA MUJER!'**Su bestia gruñó. Kagome ahora tenía sus manos en las caderas mientras miraba al demonio perro. Sus ojos eran muy atrevidos...Muy difícil...

**'Esta Miko requiere sumisión...'** La bestia de Touga habló competitivamente. En esto Touga estuvo aún más frustrado.

La cueva era casi demasiado para el gusto de Ryukotsusei. Él había estado esperando más información sobre el oeste desde su visita a la fiesta de InuNoTaisho de algún tipo. Desde que regresó a casa ha estado en su verdadera forma durante la siesta diaria y en su forma humana durante las visitas inesperadas. Era extraño para él hacerlo, puesto que normalmente se mantenía despierto por mantenerse fiel a su reputación y ser el feroz dragón del este. ¿Pero ahora, desde que hizo su visita a Touga, conoció a Kagome, la Miko que vive en el palacio del oeste, ha estado más consciente de su apariencia?

Cambiando su cuerpo alargado, Ryukotsusei lanzó un suspiro exagerado.

"Mi señor?" Shin le sorprendió desde las sombras haciendo que sus ojos se entrecerraran por un segundo. (Capítulo 5)

¿"Shin?

"Mis Disculpas," se inclinó su siervo. "La señora Emi ha llegado". (Capítulo 11)

El dragón comenzó a levantarse. Shin pregunto, "Desea que traiga su armadura?"

Ryukotsusei tomo un momento para pensarlo. ¿Por qué debería perder su energía para algo que sólo le durará segundos, no es que ella fuera alguien importante. Ella lo había visto en esta forma antes. "No. Que pase el Kitsune."

Shin se inclinó profundamente antes de buscarla. Igual que su siervo Ryukotsusei dio una pequeña dosis de su Raigeki-Dan a los postes de luz que decoraba las paredes de su cueva. Ryukotsusei miró a su alrededor cuando sus ojos se ajustaron rápidamente a la exposición de la luz. No se fijó que su cueva era fría y que sólo tenía un siervo fiel. ¿Estaba tan solo?

¿Esto era realmente su vida? ' Que patético...' penso el demonio. "¿!Por qué esta maldita cueva es tan pequeña¡?" Gruñó. Una risa divertida llegó a sus oídos. Los ojos de los dragones se entrecerraron y permaneció alerta.

"Por qué estas tan rígido, Ryukotsusei?" El Kitsune se agenció su opinión con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿"Rígido? Qué extraña manera de usar tus palabras Kitsune." La sonrisa de Emi se desvaneció de su cara. Había descubierto que tratando de ser fuerte y estoica no le serviría .

"Ryukotsusei, quiero dejar nuestro trato". Susurró recelosa de la gigantesca bestia.

"¡ Ja!" Se burlo mientras sus ojos carmesí brillaban. "El trato ya ha sido hecho, gracias a ti que ahora puedo proceder a corromper el oeste. Inukimi debe estar ocupando a Touga en una búsqueda inútil dejando abierto para mí entrar en el Reino del oeste."

"Y mis kitsunes?".

"Haciendo su trabajo supongo. Lamentablemente, no soy responsable de sus acciones, así que particularmente no sé cual es su objetivo en este juego..." Emi dejó caer su cabeza lamentando implicar a sus hombres en esta estafa.

En algún momento mientras Touga estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Kagome y Jaken empezaron a discutir. Empezó con Jaken siendo un no-leal sirviente durante una solicitud a Kagome y ella siendo una joven humana irresponsable con temperamento. Kagome terminó golpeando a Jaken con su arco mientras que el menor demonio gritó clemencia a su señor.

Metido en sus pensamientos Touga sintió un dolor punzante ensu brazo herido. Él gruñó un poco llamando de la atención Miko y el sapo.

"¡ Mi señor!"

"Touga?" Kagome se preocupo por el Inu youkai

"Supongo que si estás tan decidida a buscar Midoriko," gruñó él, "Me reuniré contigo".

"QUE?" los dos se quedaron en estado de shock. Kagome estaba a punto de protestar pero Jaken se le adelanto, "pero mi Señor tu brazo y el oeste. Estaremos indefensos sin ti! Y aun si nos dejas tu brazo no tendra el adecuado tratamiento que necesita y puede enfermarse y morir! "

"QUÉ?" Kagome repitió mirando al sapo estupefacto.

"Jaken". Touga habló con voz severa. Kagome ahora volvió su mirada al demonio. Ella había recordado a So'unga ser alojado en su brazo cuando había regresado para salvarla de los Kitsunes...

"Y tu brazo?" Esta vez Kagome parecía preocupada.

"Gracias a tu egoísmo y estupidez", comenzó Jaken, "mi señor tuvo que sufrir una herida en el mismo día de la luna llena. Los Inu youkai son sensibles a las lunas llenas. Se dice,que si un Inu youkai tiene una herida en la luna llena sufre las consecuencias de la curación como un ser humano. Lo que significa que la herida necesitaría diez veces más tiempo para sanar y eso no es todo. Podría infectarse y matarlo moza estúpida!" Con un buen golpe de su arco, Kagome había golpeado a Jaken en la cabeza dejándolo babeando en el suelo.

", Jaken no creerás que soy un pelele!" Touga estalló en disgusto. El sapo apareció en sus pies y echó a reír nerviosamente.

"Por supuesto no, mi señor!" Kagome interiormente se rió de esto como ella pensó en Touga que parecía estar en el lugar Sesshomaru o al revés. "Pero señor, no puedes dejar al oeste en nuestra condición y por una humana!"

"Jaken!"

"No, él tiene razón, si estas herido debes quedarte aquí y el Oeste te necesita." El demonio entrecerró los ojos. "Deberíamos seguir con mi plan y dejarme ir." Ella sonrió sintiendo una victoria en su declaración.

**"Sabes que no permitiremos que esto ocurra, no?"**Añadiolabestia de Touga pensando acerca de su situación. Seguro que no estaría en el oeste y apenas tenía algún soldado para protegerlo, pero tenía a Inukimi aquí y sus guardias estaban bien entrenados. Podian actuar como respaldo por si acaso los necesitara el Reino. Él también tenía sus propios trucos bajo la manga si Inukimi fracasaba con su apoyo. El oeste nunca estaría indefenso. InuNoTaisho no era el gran General perro por nada.

"No te preocupes por el oeste. Es mi trabajo y carga". Empezó a caminar más allá de Jaken y Kagome. "Dicho esto, acompañare Kagome y a Myouga en su viaje. Jaken, tráeme mi armadura y mis espadas . Sabiendo que esa Miko viajaría día y noche, no podía predecir cuánto tardarían . Adverte a los siervos de nuestra partida. Vamos a salir mañana al amanecer."

"Pero mi señor..."

"Eso fue una orden". Touga abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto Kagome para que lo siguiera. Tenía una expresión llena de emociones pero sobre todo de horror. ¿Cómo se metio en este lío? "Ven ahora, miko, tenemos mucho que hacer antes de nuestra partida."

¿"Nosotros"?

Sesshomaru había recibido un mensaje Jaken para conocer a su padre en el jardín por que tenía una sorpresa para él. El joven cachorro apenas veía a su padre durante el día porque generalmente él se reunía con otros señores o estaba encerrado en su estudio. Pero de una manera el joven cachorro estaba muy emocionado mientras estaba arrojando piedras al lago.

"Sesshōmaru, lo estás haciendo mal," vino su madre junto a él. Ella había estado observándolo todo el día y decidió unirse a él en el jardín.

Las mujeres de ojos azules cogió una piedra de superficie plana y la tiró sobre las aguas. El niño vio como reboto sobre la superficie tres veces antes hundirse. Aplaudieron en respuesta.

"Sesshomaru". El cachorro y las mujer se dieron la vuelta para encontrar InuNoTaisho caminando hacia ellos. Mientras caminaba, Sesshōmaru no pudo evitar ver que envuelto en el mokomoko de su padre que descansaba en sus brazos. Él se animó al instante cuando él vio un extraño dragón / caballo de dos cabezas alrededor de sus pieles.

Su madre rió y corrió ansiosamente al lado de su padre para echar un vistazo a la extraña bestia. "¿Qué es?"

"_Son una especie rara de dragon que Lord Kai y yo encontramos en las montañas. _Creia que te gustaria ya que estas un poco solo sin tu madre y yo alrededor". Touga miró a la mujer con una sonrisa y guiñó un ojo antes de mirar atrás a su hijo, quien ya tenia la criatura en sus brazos. "Todavía es joven y no puede sobrevivir sin el cuidado adecuado, así que vas a tener que cuidarlo". El cachorro asintió con la cabeza.

Tan pronto como Sesshomaru lo tenía en sus brazos, su madre estaba a su lado. "Entonces, ¿como vas a llamarlo?"

"...Yo-no sé. "

Las mujer se rió, "Bueno, tómate tu tiempo entonces".

**APARICION DE AH UN¡**

**BUENO GENTE POR AHORA NO SACARE MAS CAPITULOS ¿PORQUÉ? PUES PORQUE EL AUTOR AUN NO HA SACADO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y NO PUEDO HACER NADA . ASI QUE DENLE LA VARA AL AUTOR QUE SU NOMBRE ESTA ARRIBA DEL FIC **

**YO MIENTRAS CONTINUARE CON MIS OTROS FICS**

**UN SALUDO**


	15. Chapter 15

Nota del autor : Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco el merito es de **jazogirl** . Yo solo lo he traducido

Agradezco todos los reviews animándome a continuar y dándome consejos en la traducción.

8 Metros bajo tierra

CAPITULO 14

Inukimi aterrizó en el valle de Ryukotsusei con los dos pies en vez de cuatro. Hasta parecía haber quemado algunas frustraciones de sus pensamientos anteriores durante su viaje. Ella no podía culpar totalmente a Ryukotsusei por la visita de Tomoko pero ella podría culparlo por los retrasos en sus planes. Mientras estaba en sus pensamiento, oyo un ruido.

La youkai miro la parte superior de las paredes del valle y vio dos sombras como unas criaturas con ojos rojos brillantes mirarla. Tan pronto como parpadeó para su alivio las sombras se habían ido. 'Así que esos son los dragones del inframundo que había resucitado...'

"Inukimi". La demonio volteo la cabeza para encontrar al sirviente del Lord Dragon delante de ella.

"Koi..." Ella respondió. "Dónde está el bastardo que llamas señor?"

"Mi señor esta con compañía..." Labios pintados de Inukimi se curvaron hacia arriba.

"Siempre estoy de humor para una fiesta". Sin decir otra palabra Koi se dio la vuelta y le indico que la siguiera. Mientras que Inukimi caminaba, se mantenía en guardia sabiendo que la estaban vigilando desde arriba.

Los dos demonios llegaron a la boca de una cueva oscura que estaba iluminada profundamente dentro. En su interior se escuchaban voces saliendo de la cueva. Inukimi no podía entenderlas pero oyo una voz familiar.

"Emi, no entiendes que no puedo deshacer lo que ya se ha hecho! Sacrificaste las almas de tu gente del inframundo para mi ejército! HAS CONTRIBUIDO. SUS VIDAS ESTÁN EN TU CABEZA!" rugió Ryukotsusei cuando los dos demonios lo encontraron en su forma demoníaca ante una joven Kitsune.

**"RYUKOTSUSEI."**Un Gruñido se oyo a lo largo de la cueva y llamó la atención de todo el mundo. Incluso Koi, el siervo, había visto los ojos de Inukimi rojos como la sangre.

"Inukimi". jadeó Emi.

"Y ahora qué..." dijo el dragón ligeramente molesto. La Diablesa abrió sus colmillos apretados listos para hacer sangrar a Ryukotsusei cuando ella descubrió una cara familiar. Sus ojos se ampliaron y perdieron su tinte rojo cuando señaló con una garra la compañía del dragon.

"¿Por qué está ella aquí?"

"Esta" anuncio Ryukotsusei, "es Emi-"

"Sé quién es! Le pregunté _qué está_ haciendo aquí hijo de puta!" El diablesa mostro sus colmillos. Ryukotsusei fue abofeteado mentalmente por los insultos.

"Mi señora, vigila tu lengua..."

"Silencio tonto ignorante!" Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca, la garra de Koi agarro la empuñadura de la espada que estaba atada a su cintura. Inukimi vio el movimiento veloz de sirviente y rápidamente saco sus propias garras lista para el combate.

"Koi! Mi señora! Ryukotsusei, por favor detenlos! " gritó Emi.

El Dragon Lord lanzó una risa que sacudió las paredes de la cueva. " Koi no golpees a una mujer a menos que te lo pida"

Koi estaba congelado con su mano encima de la empuñadura de su espada. Inukimi se relajo y sofocó una risa cuando lo vio luchando para contenerse.

"Ahora, Inukimi," Comenzo Ryukotsusei. "Obviamente has venido aquí por una razón..."

La Inu Youkai miro sus ojos volver su objetivo original y había recordado su propósito de estar ahí. "¿Qué le dijiste a Tomoko?"

"Tomoko?" Cuando Ryukotsusei repetio el nombre Emi se tenso. "No he hablado con esa vieja mujer en años..."

**"Mientes".** Los ojos de Inukimi se volvieron carmesí una vez más y ahora estaba más cerca de Ryukotsusei.

Ryukotsusei ignoro su temperamento. "No tengo tiempo para tus juegos Inukimi... Emi y yo estábamos conversando antes de que vinieras con tus tonterías!"

¿ **"Tonterías? ¡ Eres un traidor!"** Acuso Inukimi y Ryukotsusei suspiró profundamente.

"No entiendo a las mujeres de hoy en día. Cuando le dices algo, le sale por la otra oreja. Inukimi. Emi. Ya sabían donde estaban metiendo cuando aceptasteis que os ayudara a acabar con el oeste. Emi dio las almas de sus soldados que pude devolver con los hombres de mi padre desde el inframundo que fueron enviados sin piedad a ese lugar por el padre de InuTaisho hace muchos años. Un brazo por un brazo, dicen. ¿Y Inukimi no fuiste tu quien me dio la Meidou Stone, pidiendo que te diera el poder que siempre has querido? ¿No querias ser mejor que tu difunto padre?" Ryukotsusei entrecerró los ojos cuando la compostura de la diablesa comenzaba a tambalear. "Sólo te doy todo lo que has pedido prácticamente... y ahora vienes a mí con quejas. Que patético!"

Las dos demonios bajaron sus cabezas y Ryukotsusei continuó,"pero puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras, porque no importa lo que digas lo hecho, hecho está. Inukimi tú eres la encargado de los Kitsunes no?" Emi jadeó cuando señaló con su mirada a la otra demonio. ¿"Tal vez podrías contarle a Lady Emi acerca de sus planes? Puesto que esta tan preocupada claro..."

Inukimi miró a los ojos de la kitsune preocupada antes de hacer su camino fuera de la cueva.

"Inukimi¡". Emi llamado irremediablemente.

"Qué lástima". Dijo el dragón marcado. Emi apretó el puño y miró a sus pies.

"No he terminado contigo..." Ella murmuro llamando la atención de Ryukotsusei. "¿Dónde está Shippou?"

La medianoche se acercaba cuando Jaken llegó corriendo a un salón lleno de guardias y sirvientes. "Atencion todo el mundo! Tengo un mensaje de nuestro Señor!" La gente empezó a amontonarse alrededor del sapito murmurando. "EL OESTE ESTÁ BAJO ATAQUE!"

Los murmullos se hicieron mas fuertes, "como algunos de ustedes sabrán hemos sido atacados por Kitsunes poseídos hace unos días. El señor Shippou III está desaparecido. Y tenemos poca protección debido a la partida de búsqueda! Pero ahora nuestro señor se va de viaje y el oeste está completamente abierto al enemigo!"

"Qué?" La gente empezó a gritar, algunos de los guardias de la casa parecían irritados y las criadas y sirvientes se volvieron locos.

"Hasta que mi Señor regrese, defenderemos el Reino . Vamos a necesitar todos que tengan habilidades de combate para llevar armas en todo momento y en alerta. SOMOS GENTE DE GUERRA!"

Jaken dejó de hablar y empezó a salir cuando su brazo fue capturado por Kagoshima. "Jaken!" gruñó ella. "¿Qué significa que mi señor se va de viaje?"

"Como vas a llevar un arco yo podría proporcionarte ropa apropiada de Miko." Agrego Touga hablando del viaje que iban a hacer.

"No puedo creerlo no sólo me acompañara una pulga cobarde, sino un molesto perro también... ¿Qué ha sido de mi mundo? Cuando los perros y pulgas no opinaban sobre cosas?' Pensaba Kagome mientras ella seguía al General perro. "Touga, yo creo que puedo manejarlo. Te salvé ya lo sabes". Se burlo Kagome recordando el primer día de como se encontraron. Apenas recordaba al asesino.

"Me salvaste". Repetio. "Ja. Recuerdo como te salve del suicidio más de una vez y casi fuiste despedazada por Kitsunes..."

"Touche". Kagome murmuró.

**' Sabe que hemos ganado esta ronda, "**Labestia de Touga sonrió al unísono con él. "También te proporcionará tu propia armadura personal, ya que crees que tú misma puedes manejarlo tan bien." La miko rodó sus ojos otra vez.

"A veces me olvido que te gustan a los seres humanos".

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Me tratas como si fuera un pedazo de cristal más pequeño que un niño". Ella cruzó sus brazos mientras pasaban muchas habitaciones. Touga miró sobre su hombro y suspiró.

"Bueno, lo primero es que eres una mujer, y es mi deber como hombre asegurarse de que estás a salvo en todo momento. Y no es mi culpa que tengas el temperamento de un niño pequeño. Tal vez deberías limpiarte esa boca tuya." Él se rió entre dientes.

"Dice el perro..." sonrío Kagome. Touga optó por ignorar sus chistes. Siguió caminando mientras que Kagome intentó bromear con algunos chiste de animales para conseguir que Touga se riera se dio cuenta de lo fácil que era hablar con el señor del oeste que con Inuyasha. No digo que a veces no lo recordar a él pero podría decir que él no actuaba como Sesshōmaru. Bueno, al menos lo que ella sabía. Sesshomaru siempre parecía frío y tranquilo, en su propio mundo. Tal vez en algún profundo lugar hay un bebé Touga esperando para salir de él.

A diferencia de Inuyasha, Touga siempre esta calmado él sólo pierde los estribos cuando llega a ser muy apasionado con algo. De alguna manera deseaba que Inuyasha fuera criado por Touga así no tendría una personalidad tan maleducada.

Touga abrió un par de puertas correderas a una habitación lleno de muchos vestidos tradicionales, armaduras y diseños extranjeros.

El demonio se acercó a un armario y sacó un traje de miko.

"¿De dónde sacó eso?" pregunto Kagome mientras sus manos agarraban el traje.

"Podría decir que soy un hombre de cultura". Dijo con aire de suficiencia. Kagome se acerco a él mientras el sacaba un carcaj de madera y una placa de armadura para el pecho para mujeres. "Supongo que esto te servirá, Miko". Touga miró la placa del pecho de plata y miro a Kagome para dimensionarla. Parecía que encajaría perfectamente.

"No creo que lo necesite..." Ella hizo una mueca.

"¿Deseas una pieza de cuerpo completo en su lugar?"

"…."

"Me lo parecía"! Rió Touga.

"¿Qué significa que mi señor se va con la señora Kagome?" Kagoshima estalló, mientras que iba por los pasillos a toda velocidad dejando a Jaken atras. Jaken se tropezar con sus propios pies cuando la criada se dio la vuelta. "Entonces quién dirige el grupo de búsqueda?"

"El señor Kai..."

"¿Dónde está Inukimi en esto?" Kagoshima se detuvo y miró hacia abajo en el sapo que estaba sin aliento.

"El señor está esperando que reuna algunos de sus hombres para ayudar a proteger el oeste".

"Es como el infierno!"

Kagoshima, ella es la futura señora del oeste. Es tan responsable del oeste como nosotros".

"Ella _NO_ es la señora del oeste, todavía Jaken". dijo Kagoshima. La Diablesa bajó la cabeza con una mueca en su rostro.

"Usted y la señora solian ser las mejores amigas...¿Qué pasó?" Kagoshima miró hacia el demonio curioso cuando una voz la interrumpio .

"Qué pasa conmigo?" Inukimi venia de un jardín cercano.

Kagome no sabía por qué ella se estaba cambiando en este momento pero no encontraba la energía para discutir cuando Touga salió. Una vez que se puso el traje de Miko continuó vistiendose. Al principio le parecio difícil ponerse la placa, pero una vez que se la puso se fijo en una luna tallada sobre su corazón.

Una media luna de plata?... Por un momento Kagome sentía como si ella estuviera recordando algo que había olvidado.

Mientras tanto Touga salió de la habitación y se fue a su habitación. Por supuesto dejó a una criada para que Kagome pudiera encontrar el camino de regreso, pero tenía otras cosas en su lista de tareas.

Inukimi rápidamente comenzó a seguirlo, "Espero que mis oídos estén empezando a fallarme y que no planeas abandonar nuestras tierras con esa humana!"

¿"Nuestras"? Touga se detuvo por un momento causando que la Diablesa se chocara con su espalda. Con una sonrisa Touga miro a la youkai, "Creo que todavía son mis tierras."

"En serio, Taisho! No somos cachorros, Cuándo te pondras serio? " gruñó ella.

"Hablo en serio." Empezó a caminar de nuevo y Inukimi suspiró en frustración.

"¿Y qué voy a hacer durante tu salida?" Ella gruñó. Esto no estaba bien. Se suponía que Touga iba a ir con Kai para participar en la búsqueda no en un viaje al otro lado del arco iris con Kagome!

"Estaba esperando que pudieras reunir a algunos de tus hombres y guardar el oeste mientras este fuera". Fue más una demanda que cualquier otra cosa. La mandíbula de Inukimi se cayó. "Estaba esperando que Takei y Kagoshima puedan ayudarte a vigilar el oeste ".

"Qué?"

"Kagome, Myouga y yo iremos a buscar a Midoriko, al amanecer."

"Qué?¡ Tan pronto!"

"**INUKIMI!** Necesito que hagas esto por mí!" Dijo Touga haciéndola retroceder. "Puedes considerarlo como el primer paso para convertirse en la señora del oeste".

En este Inukimi sintió un atisbo de culpabilidad.

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
